Forget Me Then,Remember Me Now
by Mutilating Bunnies TM
Summary: You'll start with my bed." All Sakura wanted was her true love,she never wanted to be held captive by Pirates.God knows she never intended to give the captain her servitude either,yet she did.A cold hearted Uchiha always got his way "Oh my!" "how lovely!"
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the updates, I'm only clearing up the chapters from any earlier on errors.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter One.**

**.  
**

* * *

She stared at him, wide eyed. How had this come to this! Oh the long journey she took, but she was here, standing in front of her one and only love, practically glowing. She'd waited so long for this moment, to finally find her childhood sweetheart whom she lost at the cause of the damned war, between the sound and the leaf. Damn the sound! That didn't matter anymore though; she was with her beloved once more.

"Neji! My, you have certainly grown, and more handsome than ever!"Said Sakura. She couldn't have been any happier. She was finally here, staring face to face with her long forgotten fiancé! She had almost forgotten her dear friend was standing beside her. The only person he seemed to be staring at, for the moment.

"Ino, my dear, it's been too long!"Yelled Neji, smiling. Sakura wasn't bothered by it at all, they had all been friends since childhood. She looked over to see Ino smiling back full of joy to see her friend again. It had after all been her idea to search for Sakura's long lost soul mate.

"That it has! You've grown quite nicely too, you have muscles now, just as you promised you would when we were six!"She commented as they all had a nice laugh.

"And who would you be nice miss? Should I know you?"Asked Neji, moving his eyes toward Sakura.

Sakura at all wasn't offended by the fact he didn't remember her. Kakashi said he had barely recognized her after only 2 years, and he was her brother! She hadn't seen Neji for more than 4.

"It's me Sakura, remember? Your fiancé."Sakura said, entirely serious now, with only a smile left gracing her pink petal soft lips.

Neji looked surprised for a moment but that only lasted a moment, and a moment after that he was smiling, recognition glistened in his pearly eyes.

"Wow Sakura, I hadn't even recognized you! You've changed so much! You used to be….not as pretty, well what I mean is, dear god Sakura you're beautiful!"Exclaimed Neji. Ino giggled a bit, and Sakura's smile only brightened, her dream was half complete now!

"It's been a long time, but we found each other! We can finally get married! Dear Neji, you have no idea how long I've searched for you! It wasn't easy either!"Sakura said, smile growing wider with each word.

Neji tensed a bit and looked down as if in shame. Just then, as if to answer Sakura, a toddler came running into Neji's leg hugging it tight. Sakura looked down surprised.

"And who does this little boy belong to?"Asked Ino. She leaned down to look at the boy with a smile, which disappeared when the boy showed his face. Ino paled and Sakura's eyes only grew wider. Ino stood up straight up again looking over to Neji for an answer. As if the fates loved ruining Sakura's every day on earth, a woman around 23 called Neji's name, coming into view carrying another small boy. She had nice soft looking brown hair, that couldn't be considered long or short since they were in two buns on the top of her head. She had brown eyes, which held a warm aura. The similarities between the two boys and Neji were almost uncanny. Same pearly white eyes, with the same long smooth coffee brown hair. Sakura understood immediately, her face turned hot and her brows furrowed together.

"What's the meaning of this Neji?"She half yelled scaring the toddler holding onto Neji's leg.

The little boy stomped right over and kicked poor Sakura in the shins, she gasped, glaring at the small kid who went running inside. The woman left chasing after the son, Sakura could hear her giving him a lecture of how 'improper' his behavior was.

"Good god that little son of a-, "Sakura's face tensed up in pain as she held her abused shin, hidden behind the numerous folds of her dress.

"Sakura, I'm truly sorry for this, I never knew you'd still want me, I fought alongside the Sound after all! You despise the Sound! I didn't think I'd have a future with you!" said Neji frantically, feeling guilty for putting Sakura in this state. She always held her pride close to her and to be in this kind of situation was shameful.

Although If he'd really cared to protect her pride, he'd known she lost half of it coming down here to chase after him. He no longer, returned the same feelings; Plain and simple.

_Patience Sakura, patience_

She chanted in her head, feeling every nerve in her body about to burst.

_Screw patience!_

"Well then there's nothing more for me here, I'll be off then, congratulations, Neji…._dear!_" Sakura mocked sincerity in her voice at the last word and turned walking with her head high.

Typical of Sakura, and Ino knew it. The blonde gave one last smile to Neji, before saying goodbye, and good riddance. However Ino still couldn't get over the fact of how Neji settled for such a small, clumsy looking, and plain girl.

_What was he thinking!_

Ino got back into the carriage, waiting till Sakura started her water works. Sakura didn't cry however, she only held a scowl on her face that rivaled her oldest brother, Asuma's, when Sakura did something wrong. This reminded Ino of how dead they would be when they returned home! Of course Ino had insisted they run away with a ton of money looking for the man Sakura loved. However Sakura's brothers scared her more than anything. Asuma, being the scariest she had seen yet! Thank goodness she was an only child!

"Why aren't you crying?"Asked Ino looking back to see Sakura with more of a glare on her face now.

"I'm too angry to cry at the moment!"Sakura half yelled, not at Ino though, but at everything in general.

True, Sakura's behavior was not lady like, but then again when was she ever a lady. Growing up with 4 brothers, didn't give you much of an example of lady like behavior. Especially since every one of them were as hot headed as a bull, with an exception of Kakashi of course. He was more of a care-free spirit.

"I'm starting to wonder if you really loved him, "said Ino, looking back to the road ahead.

"Of course I loved him," yelled Sakura, though she wasn't quite sure, she had nothing to compare it to.

She took a fist full of her dress and shook it violently. She wore a formal pink dress, with many diamonds shining in the sun's light; she wore a diamond set of long earrings, necklace, and bracelet. With blush on her cheeks, and her waist long hair pinned up in an elegant bun as her bangs whipped their way around her face. All of this just for him! What did she get out of it? Nothing! Not a damn thing! It just angered Sakura all the more. Not to mention she was in the worst of places- Sound itself! It was a wonder they weren't mugged or whatnot by now, though Ino did have a good disguise for herself. She held a hat to hide her luscious blond locks. She couldn't hide her voluptuous breast however, but the baggy white shirt helped a bit with that. She wore tight fitting pants as well. All in all Ino could be recognized as a female immediately, but for some it could be harder to realize. No one had bothered with them thus far- apart from a few cat calls- so she sat comfortably in the little crate of a wagon; not bothering to duck and cover herself with the potato sack blanket Ino had so cleverly thought of.

"If you loved him, you would have cried first, then been angry." said Ino, she decided this was going to be her last input on their conversation.

Sakura stayed silent; true she wasn't one for denial. All of it angered Sakura though; she needed to blame it on someone! She gave a sigh, and then the tears came. It wasn't Neji's fault; it was the stupid war which made it all go wrong! One that Sound had inevitably started! Oh how she hated this dreary little town, Rain was even better than this place! The streets were dirty and empty, beggars littered every corner, and drunks were what made up half the Amagakure's population, disgusting, just awfully disgusting it was!

Sakura sulked within the wobbly contraption- she refused to call it a wagon- and hoped Asuma would let her off the hook on this one. She wondered if Kakashi was angered, or if he'd gotten back from his Anbu station in Rain. That's where they were headed to after all; from there it wasn't much to Konoha.

/

Not far off a pirate ship was sailing toward Amagakure, its captain on deck looking forward as his long black hair whipped from one side to the other by the wind, trying to break free from his low pony tail. His eyes stalked the horizon like that of a hawk for prey.

"It's been a long time since we've been in the Sound, I don't even think we're welcome", came another man's voice. Itachi turned to see his younger brother- Sasuke, staring at him, with a disapproving look. Sasuke looked young yet his eyes held knowledge close to that of his own.

"What do you suppose we do? We're running low on supplies and there isn't a ship in sight, It's the closest thing we've got, anyone who has a problem with us shall be silenced right away", said Itachi, averting his gaze back to the land before him, a clear threat in his eyes. If it had been any other crew member Itachi wouldn't have to explain himself, but this was his precious little brother.

"You make it sound so easy, but it's not," Sasuke let his voice trail off as he too, looked toward the land.

"It's easy for me", said Itachi rather dryly. Sasuke gave a sigh, giving up on arguing with his brother.

"The military might have strengthened since we've been gone…"Sasuke said, worrying about the crew of the ship.

"On the contrary, it loosened to the point where criminals run wild, after the war the military hasn't had anyone enroll, and it soon fell apart, unlike Konoha."Itachi informed.

"It shall be rather easy to raid." Itachi said, Sasuke acknowledged his brother's intellect and followed his intuition accordingly.

"Do we kill or-"

"Do as you wish, just don't spur up too much trouble, I don't wish to be troubled too much." Itachi said with one last look at his brother as he prepared to dock.

How many years had he been doing this exactly? Oh yes of course since after the war. Home was too troubling for him. Being betrayed never felt this refreshing, Itachi concluded. So why not leave them to die? Maybe he had become too uncaring, as of late he had been having dreams of his home land, and his friends, had they survived the war? He had been very irate lately indeed. He did not wish to be reminded of his home and everything in it. He was a cold-hearted pirate now, it needn't matter. Yet he was still searching for all the answers to the puzzle, one that might unlock the key to his clan's safety and well being. Well if the trail rain cold he'd stop, that's what he told himself, he wasn't sure how this web of deceit would end.

"Sakura duck down now, we're moving into the middle of town if they see a lady so well decorated they'll be sure to stop us and steal us of everything, including your virginity", Ino teased as Sakura only gave a grumble and jumped in back slipping the brown 'blanket' on top of her.

Ino didn't need to worry; she had her disguise after all. She looked like an everyday stable boy or girl for the more sober eyes. Her chest exposed her however. She hoped not many noticed, since she held the reigns of her horse high up in front of her breasts, not giving much view of them. Just as they passed a tavern, Ino could see a number of drunken, muscular sailors beating up on a skinny looking, sober man. She looked away quickly when another man came out of the tavern, looking her straight in the eye. She whipped the reigns, willing the horse to go faster. The horse, much to her dismay, did not obey.

_Stubborn mule!_

Ino yelled panic in her mind as she looked back over to the tavern to see the man still staring at her, she didn't like the look in his eyes, and he was obviously drunk.

_Damn the stupid horse, damn the pig!_

Ino tried to whip the reigns once more, this time the horse stopped altogether, snorting, as if telling her she could kiss his wide behind. At that point Ino was panicking seeing the man walk toward her carriage, she whipped harder and harder at the reigns, the horse only snorted once more and shook its head.

"Having a problem there missy?"asked the man giving her a charming smile.

_Yes, charming indeed, if he weren't drunk and thinking of ways to get me in bed!_

"No, no problem at all…sir." said Ino nodding her head, a sign of dismissal; he wouldn't budge.

"Now sweeties no need to be so independent there! I can help ya'!" his words slurred out and she felt like slapping the man. Just as she was about to throw an insult his way, she heard people screaming from the docking area. Both she and the man turned quickly, only to see a rowdy crowd of civilians yelling 'pirates' and running in one direction, a human stampede.

"Bloody hell!" the man screamed also running the other direction, Ino cursed under her breathe. They were bloody _pirates_ for god's sake! Don't pirates raid other _ships_, at _sea_! Not _land_, damn it! Sakura got fed up with being left out of detail of what was happening out there, so she went against her better judgment, and threw the blanket aside, getting up.

"Oh my!" she whispered at the scene before her.

She looked over to see Ino trying to pull the horse to move. The thing was an animal, wasn't he supposed to sense danger and run? The horse fell to the ground, it looked sickly and had white foam coming from its mouth, Ino cursed yet again.

"Stupid, good for nothing farmer sold us a sick horse, must've ate some bad hay!" yelled Ino over the screams of the people. They couldn't just run they had too many valuables in the carriage, most importantly money for their way home, they weren't about to grab the sacks full and run with them, that wouldn't even get them far. Ino was frozen in thought, trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Well if we stand here we're just going to be robbed by pirates!"said Sakura, sounding rather frantic. She was getting tired of hearing people screaming bloody murder, she got the point already!

"Hurry up, you useless idiots!" yelled a gruff voice.

The two girls looked back to see a handsome raven haired man standing and waving his hands at numerous other men, as each of them went into the stores and came out with hand full of merchandise. It seemed they were only raiding food stalls and blacksmiths, rather than going for banks and taverns; although that would probably take rather long. Ino's hopes grew, they might only have come upon land for necessities, and maybe they would get their share and leave before spotting them. The girls stared wide eyed waiting for their fate.

_Dear god, we're going to die!_

Both seemed to screaming in their heads, prayers and apologies resonating in hopes of reaching the people they loves before their doom came upon them. The raven haired man looked over and his eyes widened at Sakura. She _was_ practically standing there, screaming 'oh please, do rob me'. He raised an elegant black brow; these were two of the stupidest women he had yet to meet. He turned smiling at both of them; perhaps he liked causing dumb women like them to tremble with fear before him.

"Men!" he yelled. Ino's eyes grew wider than they already were, he was staring right at Sakura, a smug look on his face.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Ino, running to Sakura's side so fast the wind took her hat- having her blonde strands revealed- as she stood in front of Sakura protectively. Sakura gasped, just like Ino to do something brave; brave yet stupid.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Sasuke stood wide eyed at the blond, he inwardly found himself admiring her. He dismissed the blond, however as it only took a hand's swift move to have his crew members seize both women.

"Let me go you sickly, disgusting pigs!" yelled Sakura. Ino seemed to be doing the same except she swore at what seemed to be the leader, Sasuke.

"You coward, you bastard, you-"Ino cut herself off trying to find a good offense.

"You…everything I loathe!" it came out as all she could really say. Her mind was in too much panic to think straight. Sasuke laughed at her miserable attempts. Truly an idiot she was. She glared at him.

He gave a simple 'hn', and that's all it took to silence her up and have her stare wide eyed at Sasuke. Sakura stopped squirming as she looked over to Ino, wondering what had her looking as if she saw a ghost.

"Ino?" she called out.

"Sasuke?" asked Ino, almost coming out a whisper. Sakura's eyes widened, but that was impossible! It couldn't have really been Sasuke Uchiha, right? Sasuke seemed not to understand. He gave the blond a quizzical look.

"Do I know you?"Asked Sasuke, brow raised.

"You Idiot, how can you not remember us? Damn it, are all you men suffering from memory loss!" yelled Sakura, fed up with being so damn forgettable! That got a reaction, as Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Sakura?" he inquired. Sakura nodded her head and smiled, looking toward Ino. Sasuke gave a worried look, looking to the ground. Now what was he supposed to do now?

"Sasuke, What are you doing?"asked Ino, confused as to why he was leading a band of pirates.

"Good gods don't tell me you're a pirate!" the yell came from Ino and Sakura at the exact same time.

"You girls are so annoying." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Take them aboard. I need to talk with the captain. No one touches either girl, got that?" ordered Sasuke, as he ran back. The crew seemed hesitate at first, looking at each other, but fallowed the orders nevertheless. The others sifted through the carriage finding their money and possessions and started to gather them, bringing them aboard as well.

"Hey Ino?" asked Sakura, getting Ino's attention, as she turned her head.

"I'm going to murder you!" yelled Sakura, almost making the man holding her go deaf.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Please do review ;).

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_know right?_

_Finally!_

_=D_

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I kept deleting and retyping just to make Itachi....more Itachi like....._

_Hopefuly he's not out of character..._

**

* * *

Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey, you let me out right this instance!" Screamed Ino, after they had been put on an elegant looking ship, the men had locked them up in what looked like a cell.

Weren't cells for prisoners?

"Oh, give up Ino, no matter how many times you scream, with that god awful voice, might I add, they won't come." Sakura thought Ino would have noticed that by the 2 hours she had used for her shrieking.

"Well excuse me for trying, unlike you who decided to hide in that dirty corner" said Ino, rolling her eyes, while taking deep breathes, the screaming _did_ take a lot out of her.

"I won't waste my voice; I'm saving it for that dumb Sasuke and his captain." Said Sakura, fuming in her corner, wondering how Sasuke had possibly ended up in this, occupation, if that's even what you could call it.

"Who does that? Who just kidnaps two young respectable ladies? Well, one respectable lady anyway…"

"What was it you just said Ino?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all my friend" said Ino with an innocent smile gracing her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she tried to make herself comfortable. Who indeed did lock up two ladies in a cell? Than again, what did they know about pirates? For all she knew they could be plotting the best way to rape them…

"This is all Neji's fault, if I die; I want you to tell him it was his entire fault, and that he should be ashamed of himself!"

Ino gave out an exasperated sigh. They were locked up in a cell, probably going to be tortured, which might count as a life threatening situation, and all she could think about was an impossible childhood love! Why had she ever –or rather _how_- had she ever befriended such a person as Sakura? Whatever it was, it better be a damn good quality, if not she was going to _demand_ they kill Sakura first!

"How in the bloody hell did Sasuke of all people end up kidnapping us?" Asked Ino, wondering if she had mistaken his identity, maybe he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha…

"Shh, I hear someone coming, quick play dead!" Said Sakura, and although it sounded pretty damn stupid to Ino she took her advice and did it anyway, everyone knew they weren't the best actresses though…

"What are you _doing_?" Sakura and Ino heard that replica of Sasuke's voice once more.

"You're not Sasuke!" Screamed Ino, pointing her finger at Sasuke, all the while glaring at him, he looked at her with a raised brow, his eyes showed a carefree spirit.

"Oh? Then who do you think I am?" Asked Sasuke, with quite a bored tone, seriously they were exactly like he remembered them to be, _annoying_.

"A pirate," Sakura decided to take part in the argument; it sounded as though she was playing charades.

_Guess who this Sasuke is!_

Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples, Sakura hadn't always been one to keep quite, and then again, neither had Ino. Sakura looked behind Sasuke to see no one else; she silently wondered why he had come down.

"Ladies, if you'd please shut up, then I could get you the hell out of those cells, I'm sure they're not fit for you two _graceful _ladies" said Sasuke. He had a mocking smile, and decided to stress the word 'graceful' to a sarcastic note.

Ino huffed crossing her hands as she stood up off the dirty floor, Sakura fallowed close behind.

"Now you listen to me Uchiha, we are to be taken off this ship, and back to Konoha immediately!" Yelled Ino, she had enough of this man's games, and was pretty sure if this continued on she'd do something far from lady-like, for example kicking the cells doors; oh how her legs itched for it.

"Now you listen to me Yamanaka, this ship is not for you to order around, and I sure as hell don't wish to have someone as low as you yell at me, you will do as I say, and if you struggle against it, I'll be forced to use force." Sasuke had grown entirely serious and they suddenly remembered the little six year old Sasuke, the one who had gotten so angry after Sakura and Ino accidently threw his favorite book in the mud.

_Who reads a book at the age of six anyway?_

_An Uchiha..._

Sakura could see Ino's eyes almost turn red from her anger; she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, willing her to calm down. How were they to get out when they didn't obey, at least for a little while?

"Fine then Uchiha, is there any way you can have us dropped off at Konoha?" Asked Sakura, it took all the self control Sakura had to ask nicely, and she was never known to have much of it.

"You'll have to talk to the captain about that; I think you'll both be ecstatic about seeing him" Sasuke held a sarcastic tone as he said his words. Sakura inwardly sighed, this was going to be a long nerve racking day.

Without saying much of anything else, Sasuke reached for some keys in his pocket a prepared to open the door.

"If you girls try anything, there'll be hell to pay, and I assure you I am far stronger and more experienced than you." Sasuke said one last time as he opened the cell door.

Ino clenched her fists but none the less played a nice lady's role, as did Sakura, as she even managed a fake smile towards Sasuke.

"Fallow me" Sasuke said as if he was some war lord, talking about a life and death situation to his soldiers.

Sakura and Ino fallowed him, not straying far from his side. When they reached the top deck-they presumed-about 10 men stopped what they were doing and looked their way, all had hungry expressions filling their eyes. Sakura clung to Ino, not used to these sorts of things. Ino squeezed her hand as she kept close to Sasuke, giving every one of the men a good long glare, they seemed unfazed however, and some even whistled and laughed. Ino huffed one last time before looking away angered, feeling like squeezing Sasuke's head right off after seeing him smiling mischievously, oh yes, it sure was entertaining wasn't it? Ino felt like growling, but how would that sound coming out of her mouth? Sakura seemed to know what Ino was thinking because she erupted into a few nifty giggles. Sasuke's smile only seemed to widen as they reached a big elegant looking door. Sakura had to admit for a pirate's ship they sure had everything nice and polished, the air around her even smelled of exotic berries. Sasuke knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, which he got after a smooth 'enter' was called from beyond the door.

"I brought the girls" said Sasuke as he moved to turn the knob.

"Oh my, this is…"

"I-"

"Who are these idiotic women?"

"He's-"

"I know"

"Here I thought you'd be sure to remember them"

It seemed only Sasuke and the captain's sentences were ever left complete. The two girls stood stunned to their places, no shrieks no screaming, just a surprised expression and eyes that looked as if they were ready to pop out from their heads.

"And who exactly is it I'm supposed to remember? I've never seen these women in my life, and if I have they must have showed no importance because I don't remember them." Said the man, strikingly similar to Sasuke, Sakura's patience was running thin.

"Well then maybe it is best you just dropped us off at Konoha and carry on with your sad life!" Said Sakura, her face showed an angry woman, forgotten too many times for one day. Ino winced, knowing Sakura would have popped again.

"Now, Sakura don't get carried away, it's normal, I mean we've not seen each other for at least 5 years now." Said Ino, trying to talk some sense into Sakura, she wouldn't feel too nice if she had gone around not being noticed by her childhood friends, fortunately for her at least Neji remembered her.

"Ah, Sakura, what could possibly bring you to my ship?" Said the man raising his brow, he didn't seem to care much about seeing them. It wasn't like he cared much for the people that had been in his life.

"And I presume you to be Ino?" Inquired the man looking toward Ino, the same annoying girls who used to run around his brother all the time, oh how his head had ached from the times he had to look after them.

"You presume right, Itachi" said Ino, smiling.

Sakura sighed from beside her, of course Ino would be smitten with Sasuke's older brother, and she had to admit though, who wouldn't be? He had a nice long face, with high cheek bones, and his hair looked silky smooth wrapped in a ribbon to the back, his eyes held the same mysterious glint as Sasuke's onyx ones, yet his also held a cold distance. They were so alike, yet he, Itachi, he had that something about him that could attract anyone, even Sakura who was so frustrated with him right now. Even his body, which was quite visible through the white shirt he wore, was perfectly chiseled and flawless, minus one tiny scar Sakura could spot on his shoulder, almost right below his neck line. Sakura mentally shook her head, happy Itachi's attention wasn't on her for the time being.

"So, Sakura, I see you've changed, still crushing on my little brother hm?" Asked Itachi, teasingly, it wasn't a playful one either; he wanted to purposely embarrass her.

Sakura growled inwardly, and to think she had been looking at every detail of his body just a few seconds ago. Sasuke looked a little embarrassed as he looked away with a blush on his cheeks; he persistently massaged the back of his neck. The glare toward Itachi didn't go unnoticed though, and Ino huffed.

"I think it's the other way around" mumbled Ino, who got a well deserved hit on the shoulder from Sasuke, and a glare to top that off.

"Well little brother if you want her you can have her, both of them even, they are after all hostages are they not?" Asked Itachi entirely serious now.

"Itachi" Ino gasped, shocked at Itachi's words, she had never known him to be a ruthless man.

"Well, what did you expect? He's a pig!" Maybe if she had known Itachi just a little bit better, she wouldn't have said that. Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy, Ino seemed to get a little nervous though why, she didn't know, maybe it was the immense violent vibe she was getting from right in front of her, oh yes the older Uchiha's direction.

"Great going Sakura" mumbled Ino, how were they supposed to get out of this one?

Sakura silently prepared her leg to kick any sort of body part it could reach. She found she would probably need to since she could see Itachi stand from where he was sitting and walk toward her. Was it just her or did she feel herself shrink back? No it was Ino and Sasuke who seemed to shrink back behind her; some friends they were. When Itachi was finally at least one foot from Sakura he stopped, his icy eyes looking straight into hers.

"Sakura darling, do you know who you're talking to?"

_Gulp_

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Konoha you said? How bout we just drop you off at Rain? I'm sure you'll have no problem walking yourself right up to Konoha."

Was he insane?! Rain was the most dangerous place a lady like her could be! Rapists everywhere, not to mention thieves and murderers, good god, what was this man thinking? Could he really just leave a poor and defenseless woman like her there to die?!The look in his eyes didn't let give her much assurance he wouldn't.

"So, what, you're just going to keep us on this ship? Let us rot and die in your cells?" Asked Sakura, with a leap of courage, if she were to go, she rather do it with style, not cowering away in some cell.

"You try my patience Sakura. Then again you always were a heap of annoyance." He almost made it sound like a fact instead of an insult, the nerve of him!

"Well at least I wasn't brooding over every single thing" said Sakura looking down; she was really starting to get too tired to argue.

"Take her down to the cell, and Ino will have the room with you, it's the biggest" said Itachi as he went back to sit at his desk and look at some documents.

"What! But I can't! You can't just leave Sakura in a cell!" Ino objected, she looked over to Sasuke to notice he didn't like the idea any better than she did.

"Itachi, you know Sakura, at least let them bunk together in a spare room, you'll never hear the end of it if you don't." said Sasuke looking over toward Ino and Sakura.

"Would you like to share the cell with her, little brother?"

Sakura and Ino looked at Itachi shocked beyond words. How had the loving Itachi turned into such a ruthless jerk! I mean sure Sakura had heard the million fights he'd have with his father about god knows what. But he'd always been so kind to Sasuke and them though, maybe a few scolding every now and then, but they were all deserved.

"How awful can you be? Don't talk like that to Sasuke! You have no right to, he's your brother!" yelled Sakura, as angry as a cat straight from hell. Sasuke and Ino smiled as they were reminded of the six year old girl who'd always protect her beloved Sasuke, even if it meant she'd have to fight Ino to do so. Itachi didn't find it in the least bit amusing.

"If you don't want your beloved Sakura swimming with the sharks I recommend you take her to the cell, _now_" Itachi growled, as he glared at Sakura. She could see his jaws flex as he ground his teeth, and couldn't help but think how much more good looking he was when he was mad.

"Sakura, please" Sasuke whispered as he took hold of her elbow. Sakura gave Itachi one last glare as she walked out with Sasuke and Ino, holding her head high.

"Now look what you've done! Do you have any idea who you were talking to, Itachi! Said Sasuke as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

"I couldn't help it! And since when did your brother turn into such a preposterous man!" Sakura seemed more to state it than ask.

"Itachi's had his hard times, he's not a bad person, not as bad as he wants people to perceive him as" said Sasuke looking toward Itachi's door.

"Oh I'm sure! Did you see the way he talked to him Ino? Tell me that was nice!" Sakura dared Ino, but Ino just shook her head.

"I have to say Sasuke Itachi really has changed, what happened to him?" asked Ino.

"I'm no the one you should ask, though I don't recommend asking him either." said Sasuke as he led the way to the cells. Sakura recognized the one she'd been held in, she obediently walked in and sat on the floor. Ino tried to fallow her moves not wanting to leave her dear friend, but Sasuke caught her elbow.

"You're staying with me; the last thing I want is to go against the captain's orders." Said Sasuke as he dragged Ino out of the cell, and locked it with his keys. Ino looked toward Sakura with sympathy; Sakura smiled back trying to reassure her friend she'd be fine.

"Don't worry as long as I don't see a rat I should be fine" said Sakura as she tried to add humor to her misery.

With that Sasuke had to half drag the hesitant Ino. Ino promised to bring a cot to at least make her stay a little better and disappeared. Sakura could hear Sasuke grumble something before hearing Ino shriek not too far off from her. She then sighed as no other sound came, just the sound of the waves crashing on the ship and the weak creaks it gave off as it stayed afloat.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed =]_

_Sorry but this is all I could do right now, I've been only updating on I'm With Him, so I decided it was time to get a hold of my other stories, besides I had my ItachixSakura thing going today =]_

_And yes it might not have had much of Itachi and Sakura fluff thing, but I don't want to rush it you know?_

_Maybe by the 4th chapter it'll get there... =]_

_Also I'm not good with Lemons so don't count on one...Or maybe there will be, I don't know I have yet to decide, it would help if you guys told me if I should or not...._

_=]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I owe everyone an apology, I got** really** lazy, and I've just had so much stress with school and everything I **entirely** stopped updating. _

_So I am very **mighty** sorry for that, however I've already decided a few weeks back that I was going to complete all my stories and stop at that, so, I hope you like this chapter, I think I've lost the flare this story had so sorry for that._

_If this chapter__'kills' the story tell me and I will end this story, I don't like it when I start something and finish it diffrently._

_I do realize this is a ****__very_ short chapter but bare with me you guys, I promise the next will be **_very_** long =]].

_**Thank you for your patience =]].**_

_**ILY all =]].**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"It's just my imagination, I've just gone crazy to the point where I'm seeing these god awful things. They're not real, not real at all." Sakura chanted over and over as she shook her head from side to side, eyes shut tight.

After a light squeak sounded from the small disease carrier on the opposite end of her cell she gave up and started to cry. She hugged the cell's wooden wall, trying to further herself from the devil's creation as much as possible. She felt weak and thirsty, the sound of water crashing against the ship's wood teased her throat. She couldn't cry much, maybe a few tears, then she felt drowsy, as if she'd fall unconscious any moment, and the squeaks only grew louder.

"Don't think that just because you had your way with my mother you could do the same to me!" Sakura screamed as she shooed the dreadful monster of a mouse away.

Her heart tightened at her own words and she closed her eyes once again, willing all her strength to keep awake. She heard footsteps but she thought for a moment it might have been part of her imagination. The footsteps grew louder and louder, coming closer and closer. And when she saw the cold hearted beauty in front of her, she came to realize that something so perfect and heartless could never be apart of her imagination. Oh and that perfect tray he was holding with the fresh food and water! Oh yes, for a second Sakura allowed herself to forget where she was and smiled at the sight. Itachi saw this and a teasing amusement filled his dark, dull eyes.

"Tell me Haruno, have you learned your lesson?" he asked innocently, yet his voice was stern, almost as if daring her to say the wrong words. Sakura cursed him in her head, hoping he would trip, which was unlikely, seeing as he was standing so still, as if he were a Greek statue, so flawless and stone cold.

"Yes, Itachi-_sama, _a lady so low as myself will never talk to a man _such as yourself_ in such a tone ever again." Sakura said, deciding for the sake of her growling stomach, to let him win this time around. Even so a little mockery didn't hurt to be added, after all, payback was sure to be a _mind numbing_ pain for him once she was through. To her great surprise Itachi smiled at her comment, not the smile she remembered as a child however, a more sinister smile, a fake, a phony, she hated the sight of it, she wanted to rip it right off his face.

"I suppose not, its fine, I'm sure we're still a great deal away from Rain, you still have much time to go over your faults in this rat infested cell of yours." His smile vanished after his sentence. She watched his every move as his hand made its way toward the tray, picking up _her_ bread and taking a fairly _large_ bite of it. She watched his plump red lips as they moved to digest the bread. God she had never wanted to kiss a man more, she bit her lip, realizing her attention had ran from food to her desire.

"I have to admit, I would have thought the Haruno's had brought up their only daughter a little better, you're nothing like a lady now that I look at you. You lack a chest, your hands do not look soft at the least, and your face is rather boyish." Itachi's monotone voice reached Sakura's enraged ears.

"Well its one thing to offend me, _good sir_, however I must ask you to leave my good parent's name out of your foul mouth." Sakura said, she hadn't a care about his criticism, rather the way he spat her family's name, as if it were the vilest of words.

Itachi continued to look at Sakura pointedly, but made no further comments, much to Sakura's surprise. He reached for the tray left beside him, took the bread into his smooth hand and Sakura was ready to see yet another teasing bite to her eyes. Sakura almost fell to the floor, however, when she saw him open her cell door with a light twist of a tiny key and gently place the tray into her cell. She stared at him questioningly, wondering what kind of miracle had worked into his heart for the time being.

"I'm sure your dear Ino, is under good care by my brother, however I will allow her to visit today and I shall set you free of this cell. Further planning as to your placement will be discussed later, eat." Itachi said, his voice gently and a spark of, what Sakura could only distinguish as, longing in his eyes. Her own softened at the sight of his retreating back.

"Wait, Itachi!" She hadn't even really heard herself speak until he stopped.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, not bearing to keep anymore curiosity hidden.

Just as she had predicted, he continued walking. She shrank back into her cell, disappointment lacing every part of her.

"Have you not heard?" She jumped to the metal bars to see him stopping at the door.

"Heard what, Itachi?" She asked puzzled, yet thrilled to have him in her company for even a little while longer.

"I'm a very horrible man Sakura, I killed my own mother, after all." Itachi's voice came out smooth and cold. A million chills ran down her back and she felt her heart stop, she felt a pressure as if someone was strangling it in her chest. Itachi didn't seemed fazed by his own words, he left without so much as a missed beat in his steps. Sakura swallowed, although she had to wince at her dry throat. She reached for the water and saw a liquid drop straight into it. Only then did she realize she had started to cry.

A picture of Mrs. Uchiha flashed into her mind, a sweet, pale, dark haired woman, always smiling, always looking after her two sons, a woman with so much love. Sakura gridded her teeth together, she was dead? Why had a woman with so much love, so much warmth, die? Had Itachi really killed her? Sakura felt hesitant to believe such a thing, something was not right, yet his words were so confident, he was so sure of it. Her eyes grew more hateful as she began to believe it.

"Damn you Uchiha, you ungrateful bastard." said Sakura in a sharp tone, she looked at the door, and yet her eyes softened.

She was thinking non-sense, there was no way Itachi would do such a thing, he loved his mother to death when he was younger,he loved both his mother and Sasuke, so very much. Yet he had changed hadn't he? He was so cold, and the way he talked to Sasuke, it was so cruel...

_What **really** happened to you Itachi?"

* * *

_

* * *

"Would you hurry up! All you've done up until now was 'hn' your way here, you walk like a lazy bum!" Ino scolded as they made their way down toward Sakura's cell. Sasuke had been annoying the hell out of her and vice versa. That was how it always though, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"It seems all you can do is annoy the hell out of people Ino, tell me were you gifted with this ability from birth?" asked Sasuke lazily as he made his way to the front of Sakura's cell. Sakura jumped at their entrance and smiled at their playfulness.

"Sakura!" Ino cried enthusiastically as she ignored Sasuke's comment. Sasuke grunted at this and his eyebrow twitched a little before looking away conceitedly.

"Ino! How are you? Has Sasuke treated you well?" asked Sakura smiling at her friend.

"Of course he did, its not like he had a choice, he knew I'd chew his head off if he didn't." Ino laughed mockingly, almost as if she'd forgotten he was in the room. Sasuke growled and gave a long, dark glare toward Ino, which made her shut up immediately. Sakura gave a relieved sigh, happy that at least her friend was doing much better than herself.

"Oh Sakura! Good news! You're being let out! That foul captain of an Uchiha decided to be lenient, you're finally free! Well, at least from this dirty cell." Ino laughed joyfully.

"I know," was all Sakura said. Ino looked at Sakura curiously, but before she could question Sakura, Sasuke intervened and opened the cell door, waving Sakura out. Sakura stepped out calmly and smiled weakly at both, Sasuke had an uncomfortable look on his face, but Sakura didn't have the energy to even ask about it.

"I want to see Itachi." said Sakura rooted to her spot just outside the cell. Ino and Sasuke froze as they were about to make their way over to the door. Ino was the first to lash out.

"Sakura! We just got you out of the cell, do you seriously love this place that much?" asked Ino, infuriated at her friend's stupidity.

"Who knows! Next he might just feed you to the sharks as he said before! We are_ both_ getting off this ship _alive_ you hear me! I'm not bringing Asuma a corpse of a sister when I get back." Ino said as she glared at Sakura, who just a _tiny_ bit _did_ shrink back by her fury. However, she wouldn't give in on this one. She _needed_ to know what happened, she _needed_ to understand what he said earlier.

"I'll take you there." said Sasuke, who the entire time was observing Sakura, he could tell she was serious. Itachi must've told her _something_.

"Sasuke!" Ino whined, but Sasuke only gave her a light glare telling her to be silent. He waved to Sakura who fallowed and had Ino right behind her.

"Have you lost your mind? I thought you were stronger than this." whispered Ino into Sakura's ear.

"Ino, just trust me on this please, just this once stop worrying about me so much, I can handle myself." said Sakura at an equal whisper.

Ino looked a little hurt at the comment, Sakura could tell from the corner of her eye but she looked away before the guilt could form. She couldn't have Ino protect her all the time from everything, she was just as strong as her, it was time she faced that fact. She knew she was a good friend and a good girl for Asuma, protecting what he treasured most, which was Sakura herself, but she couldn't be babied all her life like this.

Sasuke lead them to the same door they had entered when they first met the god awful captain of this god awful pirate ship. He then turned to her and gave her a glare, daring her to go against the captain or try anything that would put him in danger. It was understandable and Sakura nodded, always touched by the love the brothers had for one another. Itachi's words to Sasuke the other day were what scarred that fascination for the brotherly love they shared. However she would find _everything_ out right at that instant, no matter how bad she was to be beaten or injured, she would find the _truth_.

Sasuke knocked on the captain's door, waiting for the cold approval to come in. Sakura held her breathe as she heard it, the voice that sent a dozen chills down her back, she held back any means to escape from her decision, but she was too curious of a person. Sasuke nudged her into the open door, and she complied and entered, Ino decided to stay just outside the door, Sakura guessed she was still a little angered with Sakura's words from earlier.

"Sakura wanted to talk with you, do you think you can spare her some time?" asked Sasuke softly as he walked a few steps forward. Itachi was sitting by his desk, both the chair and desk being screwed onto the swaying floor. He didn't look up from a few maps and documents he had on his desk, analyzing every words and picture until it was engraved into his head.

"She is not worth my time, therefore no, I can not." said Itachi without much effort as he stood from the chair and walked over to a chest, upon opening it he grabbed a few more documents. He walked over to his desk and was about to sit down and set the documents down.

"Why are you two still here? I thought I made it clear that I am not going to waste my time." said Itachi, his bored expression still in place. Sakura didn't move, her hands were fisted at her sides and she bit her lip from screaming out at him and setting free her fury.

"I will be back later." said Sasuke ignoring Itachi's words as he left without Sakura and closed the door behind him. Sasuke's disobedience had angered Itachi, it was evident enough. His eyes glowed a darker color and his cherry red lips formed into a thin line. He glared at Sakura as he set the documents down, and sat himself into the chair.

"What do I owe the pleasure to?" asked Itachi sarcastically and Sakura smiled despite herself, happy he didn't lash out at her interrupting him. She gulped down and stepped forward calling forth all her bravery.

"You were lying." Sakura said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think so?" said Itachi as he turned in the uncomfortable chair in order to face the pink haired beauty before him. Sakura swallowed hard, sweat making its way down her forehead,was it true?

"But you are right, I was lying." said Itachi, she could almost see the glint of amusement in his dark eyes, and she silently cursed him for playing with her.

"The one _I_ killed was my father." Itachi said, his voice sending chills down her back, yet his voice made her feel an unbecoming feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was so serious and masculine, a dangerous end to it, it made her mouth part slightly as she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure at hearing it. However as the words he said registered into her head her eyes widened and horror overtook her whole body.

"Why would you-" she stopped her impending question when she saw his pained yet angry eyes meet hers. She silently wondered what he saw in her own eyes, fear,curiosity,want? Sakura shook her head slightly, brows knitting together. Why were his eyes filled with sorrow? Why did she feel the need to make it go away; to bring life back into them like she always saw him have. Unconsciously Sakura stepped forward and touched his arm in a comforting manner, yet when her skin made contact with his she felt a million shocks run right through her. It wasn't exactly unpleasant either, she stared at him quizzically and wondered if he had felt the same. What had triggered this numbing sensation? His skin was hot and smooth under her fingertips, this surprised Sakura, she had expected him to have scars everywhere and rough skin. However he was still as perfect as ever. She felt him tense under her touch and before she could even blink he ripped himself from her reach and took maddeningly long strides toward the door.

"I don't deserve your pity, neither do I seek it." said Itachi, his voice cold and raspy, almost as if he was holding himself back from something.

With that last comment he opened the door and stepped right out of his little room. So that was what he had seen in her eyes. Of all the emotions she had playing about her heart and mind, only pity seemed to cloud her eyes. Yes she did pity him, she didn't know why but the pain he held, she could tell just by looking into his eyes it was a lot of pain, _too_ _much_ pain to hold inside himself as he was currently doing.

Sakura sighed as she looked around the roof, she saw a big bed across the room, screwed tightly to the floor as the rest of the furniture. She looked toward the door anxiously. She didn't want to go outside to those leering mates on board. She yawned looking at the bed, was this the bed Itachi slept on? She walked toward it with a warm smile. He must have looked peaceful when sleeping. She knew that for a fact, all rude men looked angelic when sleeping. Hidan was a good example, she always hated her older brother. However after that one night when she went running into his room during a thunderstorm he looked like a sweet little angel, he even let her into his bed and hugged her tightly, made her feel secure. Sakura gave a sad smile she felt guilty for leaving without telling her brothers the truth, she missed them all so dearly.

She decided to lay a bit on Itachi's bed, closing her eyes she pictured each and every one of her brothers and smiled. She murmured a quick apology that would never reach them before letting her succumb to a well deserved comfortable slumber. Nostrils flaring to let more of the masculine smell of Itachi into her system. He smelled like the ocean, was the last thing she noted before passing into total darkness.

* * *

_Please review, tell me if the story is still on the right track or not, I'm not really short, this isn't like a chapter more like a teaser I guess nevertheless, I would still like to know if it still has the right flow, there's a little less humor in this one. _

_I hope you still like it, please tell me how this came out._

_I'd love you forever._

_Thank you =]]._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it was a little later than anticapated, but its still here.

And its still a little short =//.

Hopefully I'll get a better muse soon.

* * *

**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

She could feel Itachi's presence enter the room. It was slightly more sadistic and domineering than Sasuke's. She had awoken from her small slumber a few minutes ago and was content with just laying there, peacefully, with eyes closed. She suddenly didn't know how to act, or how to start. She could hear his footsteps get closer and stop right before the bed she was lying on, _his_ bed.

"I never thought a woman so prideful, such as yourself, would be offering herself to me on my bed." his words seemed indifferent yet it held a twist of a teasing note. Sakura opened her eyes looking at him with her calm, reflecting orbs. The eye contact did not last long, Sakura moved to get up. His eyes were so magically smoldering and deep, she feared she would one day be lost in them and never return.

How silly of her, she sounded like one of those day dreaming maids of her home, though who would be surprised, they lived to serve her brothers, the most handsome men anyone could ever seek out.

"I am not prideful, I simply know of the gracious family I belong to. The name 'Haruno' is my only pride." Sakura said, standing up as Itachi turned to sit himself at his desk.

"Yes, family is such a prideful association. Its is sad to think you and your brothers are only linked by the chain of a last name." Itachi said, he seemed uninterested in her presence, much less in having a civil conversation with her. Sakura felt squeamish when he brought that up. None of her brothers as well as her were related. They all had the same adoptive father, a man filled with love and tenderness, but were not in anyway associated with one another too directly.

"I do not see how that is of any relevance to you." said Sakura indignantly. Itachi flashed an evil smile as he turned and stood making his way to her.

"Tell me Sakura, have any of your brother's asked of your hand in marriage yet?" Sakura's eyes widened at his comment. She felt disgusted to ever think of her brothers as anything more. They might not have been related but they were as sure her brothers as her father was her father.

"Really now Itachi, you're crossing the line with that comment!" Sakura said, her voice raising a tony note higher. It only infuriated her more when Itachi only shrugged his shoulder's gracefully and held his head high.

"This is my cabin, my ship, ms. Haruno, I decide whether or not what I say crosses the line or not, and at the moment, your mere presence crosses the line." Itachi said, every note twisted into a funeral lullaby.

"You really are one lost man, Itachi, but I don't seek an argument, I seek answers, that is all." Sakura said, biting back any hard resorts.

"What answers could you possibly want?"

"I know you didn't kill.....anyone from the Uchiha family." Sakura said, watching her words.

"How so?" asked Itachi, he didn't sound interested but he tensed up when he heard her words.

"You were a very loyal Uchiha, you loved your family, especially... you mother." Sakura said backing away a little as she said so, Itachi however, still remained unmoving in his seat.

"I rather hear your theories." said Itachi, his tone grave.

"I haven't really had the time to think of any, only that I believe you're innocent, that you were maybe, framed." Sakura relaxed a bit seeing as she was in no immediate danger bringing up this topic.

"You are right to think so, however why should I tell you the truth? One person will not make much of a difference." said Itachi as he turned.

"Yes but-"

"The cold blooded actions I was perceived to make, also make me a feared pirate, why should I give up that status?" Itachi interrupted her, Sakura was surprised to see he was entirely serious.

"Does it really matter! What good is being a pirate!" yelled Sakura.

"What good is being a Haruno?" he asked in return, it puzzled Sakura, however she let it slide.

"Besides women seem quite entertained with that idea." He said as he looked thoughtful.

"Oh! That is just beyond insane! Woman don't even like pirates like you!" Sakura lied as she thought of all the possible woman that would die for a chance with itachi.

In a matter of seconds she felt his warm, muscled arm slide around her waist and his body sneak dangerously close to hers. She could feel the heat radiating off his chest, she could smell his breathe, which held a scent which reminded her of the ocean. Worst of all she could see those agonizingly beautiful eyes of his, so very clearly, the glint and the smooth color, it was all just so beautiful to her. She was too busy looking into those very same eyes to notice his lips, oh so perfect, plump, and smooth, make their way closer to her own dry ones. She gulped down the dryness in her throat, it gave a tiny sting and then she licked her lips, willing them to become as smooth as his. She couldn't see his eyes now,they were busy looking down at her lips and she could feel a small tingle from the pit of her stomach, and then he spoke.

"Tell me _my lad_y, has a man ever touched you this way? Or touched your lips with his own for that matter?" Sakura stayed silent as she held in her squeal as she heard his voice, rough yet smoothly laced with a seductive tone, only later did she analyze his words. Touched her this way? Well of course not! Kakashi would have killed them on the spot! A first kiss, you mean? Well she never even came close!

Who did she have to kiss? The closest she'd gotten was with Neji and she wasn't about to kiss a married man, with children. She kept silent though, not wanting to embarrass herself, he already, evidently had,and she could tell it was more than a few times, he knew how to woo girls, after all. Yet who had he fallen in love with in the past?

"Ah, I see you haven't." she could hear his voice reach her ears, it had grown softer, almost a whisper now, and his other hand decided to tease the side of her face, cradling it in his hand, yet his eyes were still on her lips. She begged them to look into her own to help her find some kind of logic, to help her realize what was happening, to help her pull away, but no such luck. She felt his warm breathe fan her face again, her knees grew week and shaky and she was sure he felt it underneath the layers of her dress. It was starting to get _too_ hot, all she wanted to do was take off at least the first three layers of it, and at the same time she would be able to feel his body better, to mold herself into it, oh so perfectly. She unconsciously leaned into him at that thought, already feeling ever ripple and pack as she did, her eyes closed to enjoy the sensation, but then he spoke again.

"Are you saying you'd like your lips to meet with my own?" Itachi asked, still having full control on the situation, finally looking up into her eyes, so patiently waiting. However, at that moment Sakura wished he hadn't. Her earlier theory about finding logic and the will to push away was proven _very_ wrong. She only wanted to get closer to him, seeing the smoldering orbs and his slightly parted lips made her want to go in and let him do as he liked. Almost as if her eyes reflected the emotions in his own he leaned down once again, and Sakura closed her eyes, giving her lips one last lick with her tongue and closed her eyes as she waited for his smooth lips to touch hers. However, nothing happened, and it was for a while, she finally opened her eyes. His lips were less than a centimeter away from hers, yet there was a smirk granted on them and his eyes were staring intently into her now open ones, she could see the amusement overflowing them. She became red at that moment and fury over embarrassment filled her as she thought of how stupid she must've looked at that very moment. She shook off his leering hands violently and glared at him as she took a few steps back, not saying a single word.

"Oh darling, don't tell me you're angry." said Itachi teasingly as he stretched his muscled arms and turned to sit in his chair.

"How dare you touch me in such a way, and ask me such low questions, it isn't any of your business what went on with me and other men." Sakura said roughly, she could always lie and say she had done everything before, couldn't she?

"Ah, so you're one of those woman who don't save themselves for marriage." said Itachi uninterested.

"Well of course not! I have my honor-" she stopped as soon as she heard what she said, she had just proven him right, and she glared at him even harder.

"Don't get me wrong, _darling_ Sakura, I already knew you were a virgin, I just chose to have you admit it to me, it's all the more fun." said Itachi, as teasing amusement filed his eyes once more. Sakura hated how he made the endearing addresses sound so sarcastic and fake. Neji had called her 'darling' and she loved the way he made it sound, Itachi on the other hand, well she hated every word that came out of his mouth.

"Fine, so I have not been bedded or kissed for that matter, I have no one to fall for, thank you very much, so how could you have fallen for some one when you're a pirate? Who would want a pirate such as yourself?" Sakura asked as she glared at him. Secretly wanting to know who had stolen the cold hearted older Uchiha's heart. She must've been pretty right? No pretty would be too low a word, probably thousands of times beautifuler than herself. She then heard a small chuckle from Itachi, questioningly she looked at him for an answer as to why.

"What makes you think I fell for someone?" asked Itachi, a smirk planted firmly on his lips, he was finding this very entertaining. Had she been wrong? He was so good with the touching and everything. His hands felt so skillful...

"Well you have..." Sakura left the sentence hanging knowing he would understand what she was trying to say, she fidgeted with her fingers. Itachi only nodded, his smirk growing.

"Well you'd have to have fallen for a woman in order to..." Sakura seemed slightly uncomfortable talking about this, she had the notion this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm an Uchiha, Sakura, I have no need to find girls, _they_ find _me_." Sakura's mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my! I can't believe you Itachi! Whatever happened to being a respectful young man! Had you not learned anything from your mother!" Sakura shut her mouth at that exact last word of her sentence. She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked over to a silently fuming Itachi. He got up from his chair, letting it fall backward violently and made his way toward Sakura rapidly, he pulled her onto his chest with a light 'thud' and glared deeply into her frightened eyes.

"Never speak of my mother again." was all he said, his voice dangerously low and full of anger. Sakura nodded shakily as she blinked a few times wondering what to do next, she let out a barely audible 'sorry' and he loosened his hold on her.

"You seem to be a good enough entertainment for me, you'll stay by my side now, you are now stripped of your freedom and not any better than any other lowly slave, you're sole purpose is to please me in whichever way possible, do I have myself clear?" asked Itachi, his voice strict and cleanly cut through, telling her there was no room for objection.

"Are you crazy?" however, she wasn't one to back down so easily.

"You don't even have to right to take my freedom from me!" said Sakura, glaring at him as she had most of the time there.

"Ino is such a sweet friend to you, is she not?" asked Itachi as he looked bored, almost as if making threats about another person was an everyday thing for him, and it probably was.

"Sasuke would not let you do any such thing to Ino _or_ me." Sakura said confidently, I mean it was Sasuke they were talking about.

"What makes you think he'll listen to you? He had already cut all bonds with the two of you after he left, _I_, on the other hand am his captain and brother." Itachi said just as confident, for he had reason to be.

"Be a good girl Sakura and I'll make sure the two of you are nice and safe." said Itachi smirking at his beloved new pet.

"However, if you choose to disobey me in any way,know the consequences will be deadly, I do not play when it comes to this, I will give you punishments like every slave deserves when they don't listen to their masters." Itachi said in a grave tone, he must've known Sakura better than she had thought.

"I have one last question." Sakura said. Itachi looked toward her, telling her to go on.

"Why did you never come back? Why did you leave without telling anyone?" asked Sakura.

"I thought we went over this Sakura, I am a wanted man for the murder of his own family." said Itachi.

"You know what I mean! Kakashi always believed you were Innocent, you could've tried contacting him, it wasn't as dangerous back then, our police force was in shambles, we were in a war, they didn't have time to seek out a killer, god knows we had killers all over our town." Sakura said, looking him int he eyes with her own saddened ones.

"Maybe it was the fact I didn't want to." said Itachi, as if the cruel remark wasn't as cruel as it seemed.

"Not even for a Friend, a friend who believed you and only looked to vindicate your very name?"

"A little girl such as yourself wouldn't understand a thing, and a man set from a family such as Haruno wouldn't understand my stance on anything." Itachi said, his voice seemed tense as if he was holding back words of cruelty far darker than she had ever seen.

"I don't know why you always have to put 'Haruno' into everything, what has my name ever done to you Itachi?"

"You're still too naive Sakura, you really haven't changed much at all, not even from appearance." said Itachi as his eyes lingered on her small chest.

"How dare you!" Sakura said as she glared at him, putting her hands up to block her chest from site.

"I am an Uchiha, Sakura, I do as I please." Itachi said.

"Now, we're heading to Konan island, we'll rest up on land there." said Itachi, almost as if addressing a ship mate.

"Konan Island? They'll hang pirates like you the minute they see you!" Sakura yelled, slightly paniced, was he suicidal?

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, one an uneducated as you wouldn't understand a thing now would she?" said Itachi just before he left the cabin.

She glared at the door wondering what the nonsensical things he has said were about. Konan Island was a peaceful area, probably one of the most peaceful area in centuries, they were attacked constantly by neighboring Island for that very lavish land, but somehow they managed to overpower everyone over and over. Sakura grew excited to see this exotic land, she had been promised a million times by Kakashi she would be taken, but he was always busy. Itachi had to know what he was doing, he wouldn't just lead his ship onto death.

After a while of waiting for something big to happen (which didn't) Sakura started to analyze everything in his cabin. He was a very neat person, that, he had always remembered a time when she had accidently slipped into his room when playing hide and seek with Sasuke. He had been doing some work for his father and had smiled at her after she had said sorry, signaling that she was no trouble at all to him. Itachi seemed to smile so easily back then, he wasn't a happy boy you could tell, but he could still smile. The small memory made Sakura homesick, then a thought hit her. Itachi had no home to return to. He had places he could stay and a ship to rule, but no specific direction he could sail, no specific place he could return to. She felt a little selfish when talking to him about Kakashi earlier. She was sure Itachi still had those bonds of friendship, but they were so loose and slagish, she knew they were just waiting to break. She wanted to give Itachi the warmth he deserved, the warmth that had been taken away from she were to do it as his own personal slave, then so be it, Sakura smiled at her positive new resolve. This -she decided- was much better than having to stay at home all day and listen to Asuma nag her about finding a suitable husband.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, after struggling with chapter four, not realizing I had already written it, I had to redo my entire chapters yet use the vital information I had already input within the chapter, I was going to wing it and put it up, but I'm a perfectionist as of late so I didn't want it to be too repetitive. I've been struggling a lot with this story but I'm finally back on track. Leaving reviews will help me lots, although if you have nothing nice to say for the sake of beinga bully then please do refrain from it ;).

Also Kakashi is a favorite character of mine- along with Itachi of course, with a side of Hidan for his potty mouth- so I'm hoping to make him come in soon somewhere. However seeing as you are my faithful readers I should ask you which brothers are to come in, having one come in is kind of part of the plot so you have a choice of 3: Kakashi, Hidan, Genma, note she has 4 brothers but I'm not counting Asuma because I created a specific character for him that consists of a goody two shoes to society and its norms. Please do tell me your choices, if you don't I'm making Kakashi a default. All of the Crew members and the name of Itachi's ship will be disclosed and brought to light in later chapters.

Happy reading to you.

* * *

/

**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now**

**Chapter 5**

/

After a night of rest which- to Sakura's horrific fortune- was beside Itachi, she was full of energy. She had screamed her head off about such preposterous behaviors and so on. She was soon shut down by the reminder of her constant snuggles and needy fingers at his body during her-not so peaceful- slumber. He was calm and collective as always, she envied his cool composure, never letting a single notion of his feelings reach his face. It annoyed her, this habit of constantly concealing his emotions.

"We are close to Konan Island." Itachi said, more to himself that to Sakura. Sakura was sitting on the bed, bored to death as she was ordered to keep quite and not disturb him as he went over some paper work on his desk and stopped only to look out of his small cabin window and tell her of the coming activities.

"We'll be staying at a tavern inn. The men have been deprived of good women." Said Itachi, adding the second sentence after seeing Sakura scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Konan Island is a rather large island, I don't want you venturing out without me, although this land is famous for its peaceful community evil is no exception within its bounds." said Itachi as if he saw the entire world as one evil epitome. Sakura kept this noted in the little book of Itachi within her mind.

"As I said yesterday, you are to follow my every word." said Itachi looking her dead in the eye, daring her to challenge him.

"I understand your perfectly Itachi, you don't have to keep reminding me." Said Sakura, too excited about this new land she was going to set foot on to wallow in her self pity. Itachi offered a false smile in return.

"Your smiles aren't sincere." Sakura finally noted to him.

He seemed surprised at first, maybe because he was put off guard. He sighed moments later, leaning his head gracefully in his hand, supported by the elbow upon the chair's arm. He stared at her for a few, rather long, seconds before closing his eyes in thought.

"Is there any real sincerity left in this world?" asked Itachi, eyes still closed.

"I can't fully comprehend your words until I know exactly what bothers you so much about Konoha, about your past." Said Sakura as she sat up straight on the bed, she was persistent. Itachi opened his eyes but he didn't reprimand her.

"I thought you would have gotten the news by now. Weren't our families' good neighbors?" asked Itachi, mockery in his voice.

"All I ever heard about your sudden disappearance was that the entire Uchiha family went abroad to help their two sons study easier… I remember being infuriated with you and Sasuke, you just left without a word." said Sakura, looking down. Itachi laughed, although it sounded like an angry laugh, one you'd only make to cover up outraged thought.

"I should've known they'd find a good story to go along with such blasphemy." said Itachi.

"You're aware that our father died about the time Sasuke was born, during the war, are you not? Fugaku was our step father, a man my mother had to marry in order to ensure the Uchiha name was in stable hands. It was something she was pressured into by the 2nd head of the family. I was too young at the time to inherit Uchiha duties, but I understood the way things worked." Itachi said. He seemed to be hesitant about whether he should tell her everything. Sakura could tell by the pause he made, he wasn't sure he should involve her any further.

"You were close with him though, I could tell, he was strict toward you and Sasuke but you guys seemed like you were content with him. Maybe it was just my youthful eyes which had deceived me, but I remember constantly being envious of your family's complete essence. "Sakura said, trying to push him into completing his story.

"It seemed so, I was fine with him, yet I had my suspicions, something was off about him, I could sense something malevolent in him. I heard my mother and him fighting one night, it was about the Uchiha family, she kept saying she would expose him. It cooled down and we went to bed as usual, my mother wouldn't give me any answers to the earlier confrontation. I woke up that night to find my mother dead, slain by Fugaku. "Itachi stopped for a moment, getting up to pour himself some alcohol – Sakura predicted- he gulped it down and poured another, looking toward his door as he continued.

"My mistake that night was killing Fugaku in my vengeful fury rather than turning him over to the authorities. I sealed my fate with that reckless action, of course it had looked like my doing, I was caught red handed upon his corpse, it was only logical to infer that I had also killed my mother. No one listened so I ran, planning to leave Sasuke behind, he followed me, however, and a man named Jiraiya took us in. We've learned how to live this life in order to survive. Authorities can't catch us on the ocean; the ocean belongs to no one." Said Itachi, amused by how much he'd talked to this child of a woman already. He mockingly smiled to himself as he took another swig of his drink, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of the hot liquid gliding down his throat, the after taste leaving a burning sensation on his tongue. He had gone over the tragedy of his childhood over a million times; he could say it now without becoming weak with emotion. She would have had to know of his past at one point in time or another, besides he wasn't planning on setting her free anytime soon. Knowing the brat as Itachi did she probably wouldn't stop inquiring until she got what she wanted, she was still such a child in so many ways, much to similar to Sasuke's own innocent naivety.

"Didn't you ever try to explain yourself to the Konoha authorities?" asked Sakura. Itachi chuckled; he wasn't surprised to hear that such question.

Sakura bit her tongue for saying something so dumb, Konoha, as great a village as it was, would not have heard him out. Especially since this was a great clan like the Uchiha being dealt with. She sighed, looking up at him from the comfortable bed, noticing absently that she preferred the serene moonlight against his flawless skin rather than the blinding sun through the cabin window.

"I wish I'd known this sooner, I've held such a grudge towards you and Sasuke for so long. I wish I could've been there for you two." Sakura said, she wanted to cry thinking about what they had to have gone through, especially Itachi.

"Like I said, I don't need pity from you, it's a useless emotion wasted on me. "said Itachi nonchalantly.

"I'm not giving you pity, you overly proud male." said Sakura, slightly embarrassed by her weak insult.

Itachi didn't say anything as his eyes glazed over looking intently at the door; Sakura could tell he was in deep thought, maybe reminiscing of his painful past. She took the opportunity to yet again ogle him. Sakura had always found Itachi attractive, maybe even more so than Sasuke, which wasn't so awkward now since she was more of a woman. Back then she was only a child of 12 or so, and he was already a man of 17. He would constantly supervise the trio's play, a few meters away reading a book or some other nonsense. She always regarded him as somewhat of a guardian angel, one that watched over them and protected them from the constant dangers a world in war brought. She remembered him to be a skilled fighter, having been requested by the elite Anbu forces at the young age of 15. His mother had made him turn it down of course, fearing for his safety as a good mother should, and as the good son he was, he had listened.

His features were more defined now. His skin gave a glow of a pearly color with hints of bronze along his defined cheekbones, a feature the sun must have appreciated over his time on deck. His hair was as long, silky and raven black as she remembered it to have been, today he let it roam free against his lithe form. His body was a lot more toned; shoulders broader. Hands more elegant on the part of his fingers, he wore a ring, it was quite fancy and pristine, probably something he cherished as he wasn't much of a flashy guy. His eyes, however, oh his eyes drew her in the most. They held such intellect and maturity that he had gained over the years; they were a darker onyx shade now, maybe because of all the hatred he harvested over time. They were far different from what they used to be; maybe it was the constant hint of danger within them that attracted her to him so. Sakura had always been pushed onto kind hearted gentlemen by her brothers and father, yet she always craved for something more. She always desired someone who could challenge her fiery attitude with his own. Itachi had changed so much since she'd last seen him.

"Really now Sakura, looking at me like that could be very dangerous." Said Itachi, his eyes heated and glazed as he looked at the pink haired vixen from his place, leaning against the door.

"Especially coming from a child such as yourself." said Itachi, teasingly.

Sakura turned red instantaneously, what way? Had she been caught ogling him? Well honestly now, who in their right mind wouldn't? She was wounding her pride now; he had made it pretty clear that he didn't find her attractive- what with her flat chest and all- while she was entirely all out in making it clear how much she found _him_ attractive. She had to stop; her pride was far too great to her as a woman to let it be shut down by someone as dangerously desirable as Itachi.

"If you continue such a behavior I might just think twice about setting you free." said Itachi, smirking as he put the empty glass in his hand to its rightful place by the bottle of unidentified booze.

Sakura was a little more than confused; didn't Itachi intend to keep her? Not that she wasn't rejoicing at the fact she'd be set free. Although on second thought she really didn't mind staying with him.

"I thought…" Sakura started, not sure how to formulate her thoughts to him. Itachi knew her confusion well, but he did so like playing with the pink haired girl's head.

"Yes, well that depends on how well you please me, otherwise I'll let you swim your way to Rain's borders." said Itachi, lying.

"You wouldn't! I'll settle for having you call me a child and constantly laughing at my every word but honestly Itachi don't leave me in Rain!" Sakura cried desperately as she once again remembered where he planned to leave her. She knew, beyond a doubt, what kind of awful messes Ino and her would get themselves into, and they didn't look at all appetizing. Rape was among the highest in crime rates over there, and not to be conceited or anything, but her and Ino were quite the delectable ladies, even if Itachi didn't think so of her.

"Sakura, I haven't had a woman in my bed in quite a while, and while your desperation amuses me it also does other things. So, run along to Sasuke's quarters, tell him to fetch my breakfast and bring it to me. He's right next door, you won't miss it." said Itachi, as if inferring sexual coercion was but an afterthought.

Sakura turned pink- again- and felt the fuzziness return, she swallowed and tried to tell herself that she did not at all like the thought of being that _intimate_ with Itachi; although, in all honestly it was really hard for her not to imagine all the possibilities. She jumped off the bed, sparking the teasing amusement in Itachi's eyes at her quick actions. She could sense he was hungry because in the end he decided not to bark up some snide comment about it. She took that as her queue and walked toward the door, she couldn't resist however, having the constant question within her head, and she had to ask.

"I don't understand your way of thinking Itachi, you've resorted to flirting with me several times within your room yet you've made it clear that I'm unattractive with your 'flat chested' remark, just what _does_ go on in your head?" asked Sakura, perplexed by his actions and suave words. She heard a chuckle but only saw Itachi's back as he continued to sit by his desk, unsure of its sincerity.

"I've come to be aware of your narrow way of thinking, you inferred that I find small chested woman unattractive by that comment, I don't infer anything by speech."

"Are you saying you like small chested women?" asked Sakura. Maybe this wasn't a conversation for a lady such as herself, but at the thought of being poorly developed having fit this man's taste inflated her pride as well as intensified that fuzziness within her gut.

"My breakfast, Sakura"

Sakura was glad he was turned away, he wouldn't be able to see the inevitable goofy smile she wore exiting his room; although she really shouldn't have held his remark so dearly to her. By the way he spoke of women he didn't regard them very highly. He probably only found them necessary when it came time to release himself of his needs. He must've been quite the experienced lover by now… And in that small instance within his room when she felt it might have been okay to let him have his way with her…well it would have been dangerous if she brought any real thought to such an insane and short notion. After all, how committed could he be as a person? He was a pirate now; pirates lived for the freedom the sea brought them.

Sakura's goofy grin had vanished by the time she brought all the thoughts to account. She really couldn't even believe she was having such serious thoughts of the older Uchiha. She had been kidnapped aboard this ship for less than a day and all this nonsense had time to grow within her mind. She needed to get off this ship – _not_ at Rain- and get on with her peachy life.

Yet there wasn't anything peachy in it anymore. It was supposed to be, by all means, but due to Neji's short and blatant rejection, she really had nothing to return to, other than a group of angry brothers. Sure, if she had brought a great young suitor like Neji back with her, it would lessen the heated blows from her brothers but coming back empty handed and heartbroken would only lead to a dark death. There was no doubt Hidan was already praying to his vicious devil of a god to strike her with lightening and bring her to their shore by the seas of Konoha.

As she got closer to Sasuke's room she could hear laughter, one of both Ino and Sasuke. She smiled at the sound, and wondered if Sasuke had changed as much as his brother had, although thus far she could tell he hadn't. Maybe it was because Itachi had shielded a part of him from what he had encountered himself? She knocked twice in order for them to hear it over their insane laughter. Ino was the one to open the door and smile down at Sakura.

"Nice to see you're still alive, my dear Sakura." Ino smiled down at her warmly. Sakura could tell in the little time she spent with Sasuke that she was very happy. The happiest she'd seen her dear friend in a while, chasing after her clueless brother didn't give her much satisfaction after all.

"Are you okay Sakura? I heard screaming only a few minutes ago." said Sasuke, a lot more warmly than his speeches before.

"No, actually I'm really tired of your brother's demands and mockery. I was sent to fetch his Breakfast, can you direct me to it?" asked Sakura smiling politely. Sasuke looked uneasy but lead Sakura to the kitchen only a few doors away, it was actually a bigger ship than she first thought it to be. Ino was behind Sasuke following Sakura as well. Her bodice was loose and the strings were untied, her shawl wasn't with her either and Ino had let her hair down. Sakura found it quite peculiar since Ino was always well in order.

"I suppose the king would want you in his chambers right away?" asked Ino, Sakura supposed she probably wanted to talk some.

"Seems so." said Sakura dejectedly.

"Hey Deidara, Itachi wants his breakfast." said Sasuke, ignoring the girls as he spoke to a very well groomed, blond, man.

"Its already prepared on the table, he's late in demanding it, he usually has it first thing in the morning." Said the man named Deidara chopping away with some kind of food.

Sakura was filled with urgency, she had to work fast, she needed to be a perfect little servant- there was no way she was going to be dropped off at Rain. She walked, stealthily with the tray of food not sparing Ino or Sasuke any sweet words of farewell for now.

"I'm sorry" she spoke right away; she closed the door and raced over to put the food on his desk.

"I'm happy you know your manners as a slave." said Itachi, smirking wickedly as he pushed the tray away.

"We're already on Konan shores, I'll eat decent food when I step foot on land." said Itachi. Sakura fumed, he had given her direct orders to get breakfast and now he was rejecting it?

"I rather preferred your hair when it was short." said Itachi looking at her neck through the thick folds of her pink locks.

"Why makes you say that?" asked Sakura, every male she ever met save for Kakashi loved long hair. That is what made a woman attractive in their society, long flowing locks that could be put into extravagant designs upon their head.

"I suppose I like to indulge in the sight of a woman's neck." said Itachi, looking uninterested. Sakura touched her hair, she honestly didn't much like her hair so long, it would tangle or get in her way and whatnot. When she was little she had kept it short all the time. Asuma had pressured her into growing it out, saying a proper lady had a long flowing mane. Sakura thought for a moment, he liked to look at womens' necks? What made the neck so special to him? Sudden Images of Itachi kissing trails down her neck filled her head. She closed her eyes and opened them rapidly, blushing like mad. Well, there was her answer.

"A-Asuma preferred me to grow my hair long, he said it would promote suitors." Said Sakura, she didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to him.

"And suitors it did attract, I'm sure." said Itachi, looking at her with his piercing gaze; Sakura looked down.

"I suppose so." Said Sakura remembering how many suitors she had attracted exactly, she was quite the beauty, despite her obvious flat chest. She had refused them all. She didn't know what she wanted in a man yet. She didn't know what she wanted, period; much more than just marriage and being imprisoned within a home caring for children. She wanted a life of adventure.

"And like the brat, you rejected them all didn't you?" he asked, smiling, maybe even genuinely this time.

"Asuma says if I don't pick a husband out by the beginning of winter he'd choose for me and have father's blessing for it." said Sakura looking down with a smile. She loved her brother, she really did, but he was just too much sometimes.

"It seems you're constantly ordered by the Haruno name." said Itachi getting up from his seat and walking toward her.

"They just want what is best for me." Sakura said.

"What is best for you won't give the rush of life you desire though, will it?" asked Itachi, Sakura noticed he was insanely close to her now; she could reach out and touch him. It was an honest question, one she knew the answer to.

"I suppose not. "said Sakura looking down as her cheeks flushed red.

"What gives you the rush of life, Itachi? Sakura found the courage to ask as she looked up to his smoldering orb.

"I have a feeling you'll make it a goal to find out." Said Itachi smirking as he motioned for Sakura to follow, wordlessly.

_My life's goal_

On deck she could already see the exotic island. She followed Itachi, looking past the wooden railing as Itachi motioned for someone to put down the tattered flag they held afloat their mast. She took a good look at the crew. There was the blond she'd seen in the kitchen arguing with a red haired boyish man carrying a peculiar puppet. There was also a very pale almost blue toned man with sharp teeth and a big sword commanding a strange aqua haired man with the same sharp teeth and sword while being very slim. There were also two slightly younger men, one with bright blond hair, short, and mesmerizing blue eyes and one with mirrored features only his hair and eyes took on an orange color tone. She guessed these were all the members of the ship, a total of 8 men including Sasuke, huh? It was a rather small amount for a pirate ship; at least, that's what she thought.

/

The tavern wasn't a place a lady with the last name Haruno should ever be forced to reside in. There were disrespectful women, no, girls, with their miniscule and frivolous dresses bouncing every which way. Sakura soaked the scene in, looking at the men she had exited the ship with smile the minute they entered the small, promiscuous inn. Laughter could be heard almost instantly as every girl pounced on the crew members. Sakura supposed it was only rightfully so, after all, god knew what kind of customers these girls must please, having an average hunk walk in would, logically, send the alarms off in womens' skirts. Sasuke watched the scene, Ino beside him and smiled, she supposed he was happy to see the crew happy after their hard work on the ship. Ino and Sasuke were the first to go up and get a room. She saw Sasuke's hand stick to Ino's hips. Could they possibly be…? Although it wasn't unlikely, it just seemed too awkward. Sakura looked over to Itachi who had strayed from her side, or rather she strayed from his, talking to an old man, seriously. She supposed she'd wait where she stood for him to finish.

"And how much would you be, lovely lady?" asked a man, directing his question toward Sakura. Sakura raised a brow at the muscular man. Was he serious?

"Good sir, please refrain from disrespecting me like that, I am not a common whore, thank you oh so much, please move along now." Sakura said, sharp tongued as always.

"I'm sorry sir, I've already reserved this busy little lady for myself." Said a familiar voice just as the man was going to respond, none so nicely, she was sure. The man fumed off not looking twice at Itachi, standing there smiling in her direction with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to wait here for you because I didn't want to be rude and interrupt while you were talking." said Sakura.

"Foolish girl, there is no rude or polite here." Said Itachi, seeing under which circumstances she was in, she supposed so as well.

"One room, please Konan." said Itachi. Sakura snapped her head up, the way he was polite despite his statement earlier and his use of the word 'please' surprised her. She looked from behind him and saw a very attractive woman looking at him, holding a few away from him and smiling teasingly. She had blue short hair just above her shoulders and a very nice physique. Her smile was gentle despite the teasing glint in her eyes.

"I was wondering where you've been hiding. Dare I say it's an honor to have you back, how long this time?" asked Konan, her voice was soft and sultry.

"I can't stay long, as always Konan,." Said Itachi, he used her name so very seductively, it made her frustrated, she wanted to just stomp off to her room- if she had one – and leave the two to themselves. Sakura decided to clear her throat getting the blue haired woman's attention. Konan looked over at Sakura and smiled, her blue eyes glinting. She was really breath taking indeed.

"Itachi, are you going to make it a habit to seduce such little girls?" asked Konan.

Perhaps Konan did not mean to insult Sakura; however she was tired of the constant comparison to little girls and her young demeanor. She glared, openly, taking Konan aback.

"I'm sorry sweet one, I didn't mean to offend." Said Konan smiling guiltily, Sakura almost felt bad, almost.

"Pay her no mind Konan, she's a spoiled brat." Said Itachi, giving her a side glare Sakura was surprised to receive. Was there something between these two?

"Will you visit me later, dear Itachi? I have missed you so." Said Konan tenderly, it made Sakura sick. She supposed she shouldn't hold this blue haired beauty in contempt but she couldn't help it, she was making obvious advances toward Itachi. Then again it wasn't like Itachi was hers in the first place. She was simply acting like a spoiled brat, Itachi had been right to reprimand her, she felt ashamed of her actions.

"I'll see to it to reserve some of my time, thank you Konan." Said Itachi receiving the key to his room, he turned to leave but was caught by surprise to see Sakura guiltily apologizing for her manner of speaking to Konan.

"I'm sorry for acting to abhorrently, please do forgive me." said Sakura bowing her head in apology.

"Oh, no harm was done my sweet, do have a good rest." said Konan smiling.

"Foolish girl." Chuckled Itachi, Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Didn't I tell you there was no rude or polite within these circumstances?" asked Itachi, smiling down at her foolishness.

"Perhaps not for you." said Sakura.

"No, perhaps not for me, I must've forgotten you were a Haruno for a moment." Said Itachi turning to leave, not looking back.

Sakura had realized something. She much rather he forget the prideful last name she held and treat her like a tender child yet to become a woman than a mere Haruno girl. She was confused as to why he held her status as a Haruno in so much contempt. Sakura shook her head; she desperately wanted Itachi to look at her as a woman. She felt like he was a constant brother figure, almost exactly like Kakashi and Genma in their flirtatious ways and constant reprimand over her wrongful actions. She slumped toward her room and was beside Itachi in no time, waiting for him to unlock their room. She saw a tavern, er…lady, pass by bosom trembling with every step she took- her chest was actually quite admirable. Sakura looked down at her own; she wasn't immensely small or anything, but she wouldn't mind being even a tiny bit bigger. Sakura looked up only to see the door already ajar with Itachi looking down at her with amusement.

"More than a hand full is a waste, Sakura."

_God help her with that seductive voice of his._

_/  
_

* * *

Just so you know there will be a gradual- I cannot emphasize that word enough- intertwining of Sakura and Itachi, don't get me wrong the continuing of the flirtation will continue as we all do love it so very much. However think about the title when trying to understand the relationship between Itachi and Sakura. They were pretty much childhood friends and she has been shielded from the time period's debautury of sorts by her brothers so he's still going to have to mold her into someone who can outgrow her childish shell. Don't expect lemons so early on, because I'm still also learning how to write such smut. Nevertheless, these chapters will continue to have a mature theme you've been warned- more than once. The next chapters are serious business though, the real adventure as Itachi's love slave begins from there on, I promise I won't take too long to update now...I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, I had to re- edit this chapter 3 or more times because I didn't like the way it was flowing, I hope you enjoy it ;). Please do review so I know if I'm on the right track. I know you guys might be confused with thew time line so I'll try to straighten that out now so as not too have any confuzzled readers ;).

* * *

.

**Guide**:

_1._ Itachi's family is not massacred...yet.

_2._ The rest of the Uchiha family is still popular and prideful, they live within Konoha's borders. Madara is now the head of that such clan.

_3_. Itachi said earlier on in the chapters that he became a pirate after the war but the murder and running away happened during the war, this is what complicates most readers, I think. Jiraiya helped them become the legendary pirates they are by teaching them and guiding them, such happened during the war and after the war Itachi finally went out on his own, with Sasuke, of course.

_4_. Who is the head of the Haruno household? You'll find out in later chapters.

_5_. Sakura in in fact adopted as well, as are all her brothers, Mr. Haruno had no children because his wife died of desease when a rat bit her, Sakura said this earlier on. Mr. Haruno had not married since and had no plans to, Sakura and Kakashi were the first to be adopted and were with Mrs. Haruno for a short period before she died. After her death Asuma was adopted, then came Genma and Hidan.

_6._ Kakashi isn't actually adopted, but that you'll find within later chapters, but he is not related to Mr. Haruno or the others in any way.

_7_. Konan does have 2 kids, she had 3 but the last one died upon birth, she also had a husband who died in the war, she is now the sole owner of the tavern and knows especially what a war can do to people. I wanted her to remain a woman who has tasted pain. She isn't a tavern wench/whore, not really anyway. She will give herself up at times to who she desires, maybe to help her feel human again...

_8_. Kakashi is in fact an Anbu official, since the later periods of the war, after Itachi left.

_9._ You will meet the rest of the crew throughout the story, so adding them in now is pointless. I will present who is part of the crew, later I will go more into depth with them:

Itachi:_ Captain_

Sasuke_: First Mate_

Naruto_: Second Mate_

Deidara_: Chef_

Suigetsu_: Crew_

Shikamaru:_ Crew_

Gaara:_ Crew_

Sasori:_ Crew_

Sai:_ Crew_

If you guys have any more questions or inquiries, please ask and I will answer them in the next chapter.

.

* * *

**/**

**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**/**

* * *

Despite the environment they had just entered the room grew to be actually quite cozy. It was small, a small window, only slightly ajar, one rather small bed and a chair resting against the opposite wall. Itachi was currently in the bathroom taking a bath. It took all of Sakura's innocent control not to have a little peak. Then again she wasn't brave enough to do so, neither was she a peeping tom. She pondered on the lady named Koran, she seemed a little older than Itachi, she was really pretty though, that much Sakura had to admit. She constantly itched to find out what had gone on between them in the past. Sakura bit her lip, looking at the- only slightly open- door to let the steam out, she could see the steam had stopped coming out; signaling he would soon come out as well.

Sakura stood from the bed upon hearing Itachi call her name from the bathroom. She wasn't exactly sure if she should enter so she called back to him.

"Come here, Sakura." Itachi's smooth voice called out to her once again, he sounded slightly frustrated.

She entered the bathroom, trying not to look directly at Itachi within the tub. She could hear the harmonious shift of the water with every movement he made.

"Hand me the towel Sakura." demanded Itachi.

Sakura walked over and grabbed the white towel from the hanger and hesitated. Was she really supposed to walk over to the tub and hand it to him? Could she do so without seeing…anything? Did she really _not_ want to see anything? This was her chance after all, a low key way to take a quick peak, at what, she wasn't sure. She just knew she wanted to see Itachi, all of him. Sakura walked over but in the end she didn't have the confidence to look at him at all, instead she focused on the chipped paint of the tub's tiny legs. She held the towel out, waiting for his hand to take it from her. She heard the swooshing of the water, a sound that made her anxious.

"Look at me Sakura." Said Itachi teasingly, yet she heard the command in his voice. Did he have to abuse her name so much? She looked straight up to his face, avoiding any other areas. He took the towel from her and held it at his side; he didn't intend to cover himself just yet.

"You're not going to look, Sakura?" asked Itachi, smirking at her blush.

"Itachi…" Sakura begged, asking him not to embarrass her like this.

Itachi found he was pleased with the tone she used. He liked the sound, the velvety pleas that left Sakura's lips. She gave off such a submissive demeanor when she did so, and he loved it. It took all his control not to stiffen at the mere thought of her under him releasing such pleas, although they would be pleas for other such things. He decided not to torment her; she was still such a child. He wrapped the towel around his waste and looked back up at Sakura. She was ogling his chest, one that was finely chiseled. Sakura couldn't look away once she glanced at it, there was nothing wrong with staring at his chest, she had seen it before; only small glimpses of course, those white linen shirts he wore were never buttoned properly. Now it was all out for her to see, she loved the sight of it, she noticed how ivory white his skin really was, yet it glistened into a bronzed color under the sun's rays. The ripples acknowledging his muscles were well defined and accurate. She reached out and touched his chest unconsciously; she pulled away from it like it had burned her. She looked away and blushed embarrassed. She felt a warm hand reach for hers, pulling it back to Itachi's chest. She looked up at him, her blushed cheeks intensifying.

"Explore, Sakura," Itachi's husky voice commanded her. She stared into his heated eyes, trying to find the confidence to go on with her ministrations upon his body. Her hands were cool against his blazing skin, she had been sitting by the window, after all. He closed his eyes and let her cool touch travel his chest, she swore she could have felt a slight tremble from his chest, lasting only seconds. She slowly defined every ripple with her finger tips. She worked her way up to his neck, to his face. Drawing lines beneath his eyes. She cupped his cheek and rested her hand there; he opened his eyes and looked into her own intensified jades.

"You're beautiful." Sakura accidentally said aloud, she had meant to say so in her thoughts but Itachi didn't quirk his lips teasingly or show any signs of responding to it, he was too taken with her face. Her delicate ivory face which held the supple pink lips, slightly parted. Her high cheek bones highlighting her big doll like eyes that held those green orbs of beauty shining with awe, a contrasting feature to her blush pink hair, still so long in hiding those perfect cheeks and vibrant eyes. His brows furrowed in annoyance and for a second Sakura thought it was because of her insolent comment.

"Bring me my knife." He didn't bother adding her name at the very end as he did before. The order was followed right away as she brought him his small knife, fishing through the pockets of the pants thrown carelessly by the tub. She was going to leave, thinking he might want to shave his imaginary stubble or maybe just an excuse to stop the blazing moment they had shared seconds ago.

"Turn around, your back to me." Said Itachi, his voice was softer now. She did as told and he was surprised she hadn't thrown any defiant tantrums yet. She was stiff, unsure of what he was going to do. Itachi sensed it and smirked evilly, hidden behind the jungle of pink hair. He brought the small yet sharp knife to her throat and she gasped, growing all the more still in his arm.

"Are you scared, little one?" asked Itachi, returning with her pet name, one that- to her surprise- he hadn't actually used too much. He receded the knife and laughed behind Sakura, she turned her head, showing her pouted lips and furrowed brows.

"Turn around and relax." Said Itachi, his features soft, again, she followed the orders given. He gathered Sakura's hair in his hand and chucked it was a swift move of his knife. Sakura gasped wide eyed and looked at the long locks Itachi held within his hands, dropping the hair to the floor. Tears had formed in her eyes from the sting of the pull Itachi had indirectly inflicted upon cutting her hair.

"That's better." said Itachi, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face him as he looked upon his handy work with pride.

Sakura was about to complain when Itachi moved her closer to him, inspecting her new hair cut and the face which had been hidden until now. Every contour was excellently displayed. He took her short hair, now barely brushing against her shoulders and pulled it behind her ears. She blushed and looked away, surprised by the sudden affectionate gesture.

"I liked my hair better when it was shorter too." Sakura admitted but her face turned hard only right after she said it.

"However, do you have any idea how long it took me to grow my hair so long?" asked Sakura, frustrated that all her effort and time to growing such a brilliant mane was pointless up to this point. To Itachi it might have not mattered, but men in their day and age looked for women with hair as grand as their dowry.

"I'm sure you'll learn to appreciate this look better." said Itachi walking out of the bathroom and fetching his clothes out from his small pack. Sakura followed but turned when Itachi reached to loosen the towel around his waste.

"Do you wish to take a bath?" asked Itachi, Sakura could hear the ruffling of clothing.

"I'd like that, yes." Sakura replied, slightly giddy at the thought of a nice warm bath.

She turned when she heard the ruffling stop; Itachi was in the process of buttoning up his white shirt, this time he had all his buttons done up to his collar. He looked pristine and noble this way, Sakura rather liked the rogue pirate look better on him.

"Are you leaving?" asked Sakura, suddenly panicked at the thought. Would he be going to Konan? Itachi nodded not bothering to look at Sakura. Sakura's mood was immediately deflated; Itachi could read that much as he looked up from his shirt.

"If you want me to stay, you can ask me to." said Itachi, looking at Sakura in all seriousness.

"Why would I want you to stay?" asked Sakura, her voice rising slightly as she imediately grew defensive. Itachi narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"I see you're back to acting like a little girl." Itachi said coldly before exiting the room, shutting the door hard.

"Bastard," Sakura moaned grumpily. She walked into the bathroom and looked over at the mirror on the wall. This hair style did in fact do her a lot of good. Her hair was a little uneven however and she was sure she wouldn't do a fine job herself. She'd have to ask Itachi for his knife later. It was best to take a bath without Itachi's presence, Sakura knew, for if he'd be there he would probably do something unspeakable. Sakura turned on the hot water only to find it wasn't hot at all, she had expected as much however, this was after all a tavern, what more could she ask of it?

"Sakura- San?" a feminine voice called out. Sakura jumped at the sound, she hadn't even heard the door open. Had Itachi not locked it? Sakura looked from the tiny crack in the bathroom door to see blue hair. Blue hair?

"Konan- san?" Sakura called back, wondering what the woman could be doing here, wasn't she with Itachi?

"Oh, there you are, you had me worried for a second, there aren't many gentlemen in this inn." said Konan with a gentle smile.

Sakura didn't like the gentleness Konan showed her, wasn't she her love rival? Or maybe she didn't think so highly of Sakura? Sakura blushed upon thinking such childish thoughts. She was never one to put honorifics in a name, yet Konan had put one in hers so Sakura respectfully returned the gesture. It felt foreign on her tongue though, she never had to use such an attachment to a name because she was of such a noble family name. She supposed it was safer to keep that hidden, just in case.

"Sorry, from where I was raised saying a person's first name when you don't know them too well is a little disrespectful but I don't really know your last name..." said Konan, leaving her sentence open for Sakura to fill her in on the last name herself. Sakura thought for a moment, since when did she have to hide her last name? Haruno was her pride and would stay so until death and even after that.

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno, you needn't use my last name however, where I come from I'm taught to treat everyone equally and closely." said Sakura, she supposed it came out rather boastful and condescending on her part but the gentle smile on Konan's face told her otherwise.

"Well Sakura, Itachi told me to come up and straighten that rugged hair out for you. He must have cut it himself, huh?" said Konan, taking out scissors from her small white apron.

"Men, they really shouldn't try going off in omen's business if they know nothing of it." Konan laughed, Sakura supposed she was trying to grow comfortable in her company, she was grateful for it.

"Yes, I do indeed agree." said Sakura turning around to give Konan access to the back of her head.

"You have extremely nice hair Sakura, I prefer it short like this as well, long hair is so troublesome." said Konan.

"Is that why you keep yours short?" asked Sakura pleasantly

"Yes, it's easier for me to work that way, I remember that one time I even got it stuck in the plumbing while trying to fix a leak in the basement, painful thing, it was." said Konan, Sakura could practically hear her cringe at the memory.

"So you do all the work around here, even the repairs and such?" asked Sakura, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, this place is such a treasure to me, I wouldn't be able to stand anyone else meddling in it. the Uchiha boys are quite helpful at times too, I believe they're the only ones aside from a few other crew members who I trust with that stuff." said Konan, straightening Sakura's pink tresses accurately.

"So you know of their last name? About...?" asked Sakura, struck at the familiar last name.

"Yes, Jiraiya took a lot of troubled youths under his wing, including me, it's a tragedy really, a horrible tragedy." said Konan, shaking her head.

"All done." said Konan smiling at Sakura, Sakura smiled back running to see herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly straight and edgy, this new look made Sakura look very bold, and bolder she felt.

"Thank you very much Konan, I don't know what I would have looked without your guidance." said Sakura sweetly. Konan was really a sweet woman, she realized.

"In return, if there is anything I may do for you just speak up." said Sakura.

"Yes, yes, of course, would you like a bath? Itachi said you probably wouldn't have any hot water so I started boiling some, enough for 4 bucket fulls." laughed Konan.

Sakura suddenly wondered where Itachi might have gone off to. At first she thought he was going to go to Konan yet she was standing before her. Did he have business here, on this island? She decided not to ask Konan, she didn't want to be too direct. Although her heart did feel a little warmer hearing Konan speak of Itachi's demands for her. He was quite thoughtful toward her after all, although he did a great job at hiding it.

"That would be nice, thank you Konan."

Konan left with a smile, she reminded her of her nanny back home, Tsunade. Sakura turned to sit on the small bed, reminiscing of her home in the Haruno household. Tsunade would always boil warm water for Sakura's bath, saying hot water from the taps never lasted as long and wasn't as nourishing as waters straight from the springs. Such a stern yet loving nanny she had. Tsunade was probably sick with worry now, stomping down every neighbor's door in search of her. When she did get back Tsunade would surely kill her. Maybe even before Asuma and Hidan did. Sakura was torn out of her thoughts when Konan barged in slamming the door shut behind her with wide eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, you had said earlier, yes?" asked Konan, she looked gravely worried.

"Yes..." was all Sakura could muster from her surprise.

"You wouldn't happen to have a handsome brother by the name Kakashi Hatake, by any chance?" asked Konan, her words rushed.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, was Konan toying with her? How did she have any idea of her brother? He was rather a famous playboy in Konoha but for Konan to know of him... Was his popularity as far reaching as this small island?

"Yes, yes indeed my dear Brother, he only uses the Haruno name in authority, when he is out as himself rather than an Anbu official he likes to leave the name Hatake from his birth records at the orphanage." said Sakura, not many knew of Kakashi being a Haruno outside of Konoha since he used his own last name so much, which is why Konan making such an inference irked her.

"Well your dear brother is downstairs looking sick with worry and asking around for you." said Konan, waiting for Sakura's orders on the situation.

Sakura couldn't show herself to Kakashi, she didn't want to go home. Sakura wanted to stay with Itachi at least a little bit longer. She wasn't ready for Asuma's wrath. Then again Kakashi was the most understanding from her brothers, if she could talk to him...she didn't want everyone worried about her. If she could just tell him she was safe but couldn't go home just yet... that wouldn't do any good. Kakashi was in Anbu if he heard the name Itachi he would be outraged and take Itachi into custody, even if he had been a good friend in his childhood, his duty to the Anbu was important to him. No, she most definitely could not alarm Kakashi of her existence on this island... or Itachi's.

"Konan you must not tell him I'm here, do you understand me? You must not, swear you won't!" said Sakura grabbing Konan's hands within her own and looking Konan deep into her blue eyes.

"I understand well, don't worry, he won't have a clue, I'll make sure of it, in the mean time that bath of yours will have to wait... I'll find a way to entertain Kakashi" said Konan smiling as she walked out.

Entertain Kakashi... why did Sakura have such a bad feeling about that? She spoke his name so carelessly...did she know him? Why would Kakashi have come to such a tavern in the first place? That stubborn man, she huffed, how shameless he was. He must be somewhat of a regular to know Konan so intimately, because from what Sakura sensed it was definitely not a professional partnership they shared. Oh Kakashi, she could see him already. His glossy silver hair and those adoring mismatched eyes of his, lined with worry. She promised that once she'd get back home after all this she would never stray from his side again. Asuma probably bit into his ear about letting her go off like that as well, not that it was his fault exactly. She had told Kakashi she'd go looking for her lost love, she just hadn't told him when and where. Sakura heard a knock at her door and ran to it, hoping Konan had returned to tell her she was safe, she decided to stay safe and call out to whoever was outside before she opened.

"It's me! Hurry up!" said Ino, a voice Sakura could never forget. She opened the door and Ino hopped inside hurriedly closing the door behind her her.

"Kakashi was outside! You're lucky I'm so good at evading your brothers!" said Ino, out of breath.

"I heard, how is he?" asked Sakura, her eyes softened with worry.

"I believe he has gotten a lot more handsome than I last saw him." said Ino dreamily.

"Ino, can you please stay fixated on _one_ of my brothers, I can't have you bouncing around from one heart to the other." said Sakura, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I over heard that Asuma got married to Kurenai and they're even expecting a son already! I've been away for too long, no more than a month and he's already off with another, Sakura, what a horrible brother you have." said Ino, no genuine emotions behind her words.

"I thought you were with Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"And I heard you were with Itachi." smirked Ino, perversely.

"Ino!" Sakura whined.

"Me and Sasuke like to fool around but don't be deceived, we are not of any seriousness." said Ino suavely.

"You think that's okay?" said Sakura disapprovingly.

"Well the way I see it, when we are at sea we are bound by nothing, no society morals for women or obligation to family ties and honorable names, we are simply humans." said Ino enthusiastically. Well she did have a point, just as Itachi had said, the Ocean belongs to no one.

"So why don't you let go a little Sakura? Indulge in the sensations an Uchiha can give you, trust me, you want to." said Ino, her words started off pleading and manifested into a growing passion.

Oh how she wanted to, to be in Itachi's hands naked and trembling, but this wasn't something she knew how to experience or knew how to ask for. All she ever heard was how great it was an act, from both Genma, Kakashi and Ino, hell even Asuma would bring in his two cents every now and then about it. That's part of the reason she set out to find Neji, to experience love making with her first love.

"Cheap bastard." Sakura said under her breath, not loud enough for Ino to hear.

Sakura sighed, she resolved that Itachi would in fact be the one to deflower her. He was an experienced man who knew what women wanted. She didn't want to be just any other women who begged him for such. Did he even think of her as anything more than a slave? A plaything for him to use when bored? He wouldn't mind, she was sure, what with his seductive air and all. She would grow bold and step forth, she didn't want to return home until she'd tasted the forbidden fruit and drank all its juices. Was she willing to set forth her pride like that? To put it behind her for once and go forth with what she really wanted and felt. She didn't want to feel just his body, she didn't want to experience just Itachi's body, she realized, she wanted to reach out to his heart. That would be impossible though, she knew, if there was woman who could grab hold of the elder Uchiha's heart, it definitely wouldn't be someone like her. She could imagine that woman would be beyond beautiful and she'd capture him with just a smile. So for now, if all she could get from him was his body, she'd settle for it. She hadn't noticed tears had started to set in her eyes, she swiftly turned from Ino.

"Ino, go to your room, I'm sure Sasuke is waiting to pleasure you." Sakura said as she waved Ino away, Ino sighed behind her and left as the dutiful servant she was.

/

Kakashi sighed deeply after taking yet another shot of the rum Konan had generously handed him on the house. The blue haired beauty looked at him through her sorrowful oceanic depths. He could tell she was willing to give herself up to him with the slightest of heated looks he would give her, however, he was in no mood for that, at least not now. Sakura had him celibate for almost a whole month now, maybe a little less as he had indulged in the act an abundant of times to relieve the stress she'd caused him, after he'd gone out searching for her, he hadn't had the time or the will. He wasn't about to wreck his reputation by bedding a girl with only half the mind on task, god knew the other half was trying to mull over where ever the hell Sakura could have gone to.

He had already visited Neji, and after receiving a summary of the day Sakura had visited him, Kakashi had come damn well near beating the man to death if it wasn't for his hag of a wife's screaming. Kakashi clenched his fist, still feeling the itch to kill Neji for insulting his precious sister's pride in such a way. He had promised her himself and his naive little Sakura had believed in him after all those years, the poor girl. He wished he could have somehow stopped it all from happening. He could only hope she hadn't done something stupid in her heart ache, although he knew she had too much pride for causing herself harm, Ino was also with her; when they'd come home he'd be sure to skin the petite blond for her insolence, if Asuma didn't beat him to it, that is.

"My poor protector." said Konan, pity in her voice as she looked at him through the eyes of a woman who would do anything for a person in pain.

That was Konan, a strong female who went out of her way for the people around her despite her own situation. He had respect for this woman, she was the only one he would let call him 'my protector', although it was understandable as he had saved her from getting mugged on his Anbu station here in Konan Island during the war. He tried to force a reassuring smile but gave up half way looking down at his empty glass, he motioned for her to fill him another one.

"How are Nagato and Yahiko?" Kakashi asked politely.

"They're out in town, probably causing mischief, I keep telling them it's dangerous but they never listen to me." Konan laughed.

Those kids of hers really were like the devil's spawn, Kakashi knew from experience. When they were younger they would constantly throw pranks that would get Konan in trouble. He almost laughed aloud as he remembered when they greased the stairs upon which time Genma was exiting a fun filled night's room, and fell down the small flight of stairs almost breaking his back. Sakura was better to handle when younger _after all_. All she did was cry when people bugged her about her forehead, which wasn't oddly large at all. All she wanted was the constant love and affection from her brothers and father, from everyone actually, she eventually grew out of it, much to Kakashi's dismay.

"That Sakura will be the death of her own husband someday." said Kakashi.

Asuma had been so infuriated with Sakura's running away that he had suitors lined up for her return. He would give Sakura to the best candidate and have them try to restrain her free spirit, god knew, he was fed up with doing so himself. He had a lot going on as well with Kurenai and his unborn child. Yes, that damned Kurenai.

He couldn't stand being in the same house with her anymore, he decided to stay at the Haruno villa just on the outskirts of Konoha, so unfortunately close to the Uchiha clan's compound. Everything seemed to annoy him about that clan, the way they kept their head up to high when they walked, or the fact they associated with no one outside the clan. Thought they were too good for anyone else, Kakashi was sure. That damned Itachi as well, to think a man such as him would do something as unspeakable and horrid as to kill his own parents. It was beyond him, but people changed, he supposed. A friend one day would be the enemy of tomorrow, that was how the war had been after all, even now. People were so full of greed and idiocy. No honor among people now in days, no honor at all.

"Kakashi, all you ever go on about is your dear sister's free spirit and how proud you are of it, face it, that constant rebellious air of hers is why you love her so much." said Konan, laughing her softest laugh.

Kakashi drifted back into his suroundings not noticing his thouhts had drifted from his previous topic. Kakashi smiled, he knew Konan was right though, he could never love Sakura as much if she had been a puppet like the rest of the women in society. She loved pretty dresses but she also loved working in the gardens, getting dirty and helping the house servants like Ino. There were numerous times she'd even asked Kakashi to teach her swordplay or defense, he'd refused, upon Asama's request. Although now he was starting to regret it. It would come in handy if she ever bumped into people like Itachi, he didn't even want to think about such possibilities.

"I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter of loving her in the first place." said Kakashi, she was his sister after all.

"I envy you Kakashi, such a close knit family, one that is stronger than that of one between blood relatives. It's beautiful to see, really. I remember when you and Genma were constantly sitting by this bar during the war." said Konan smiling as she wiped down the glasses behind that certain bar.

"How is Genma doing?" asked Konan.

"He was kicked out of the family house and ordered only to come back when he found himself a suitable wife." said Kakashi, laughing at the memory.

"Your older brother's doing?" asked Konan, giving a fleeting look to the rooms beyond the staircase.

"Do I talk too much of my family Konan? It seems you've got it all figured out." said Kakashi, wondering if he ranted on his brothers too much.

"You don't talk any more about your family than what I am happy to hear of." Konan replied.

"Yes, well Asuma is much like the head of the house hold since father has been bed ridden." said Kakashi, his words no more than a whisper now.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi, I will pray for his health's return." said Konan, gracing him with a peaceful smile that seemed to lace a promise within it, Kakashi could only nod in acknowledgment.

"I'm going to get going Konan, I might be the first man to travel the entire world by the time I find her." said Kakashi, Konan smiled at his determination and looked back to the rooms guiltily. She truly wanted to tell him but she couldn't very well give away Sakura, she had already agreed not to. She watched Kakashi leave, not surprised he could walk perfectly straight and unaffected by the amount of rum he'd consumed, he always had high tolerance after all, quite the opposite of his older brother, Genma. She sighed guiltily after he left and looked up to see a blue eyed beauty with blond hair catch a glimpse of him and run for Sakura's room.

/

.

/

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please do review.

I finally added some Kakashi ;). I'm sorry to say this story will not be having any deep lemons, I'm not good at writing them and I turn into Hinata when I try to. If someone wants to write one for me then I'd be more than happy to make that input into the story. In the mean time there will be plenty of inferences and teasing.

Any questions/comments = Review.


	7. Chapter 7

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx: Yes, Madara will in fact be in the story, as stated in the guide; Madara is currently the head of the Uchiha clan. All that will be explained within this chapter of the story. As for Sakura's puppy love-ish behavior, hmm, well I have a pretty good idea of what kind of character I want Sakura to be, maybe it's harder to have it come across? I had a review that actually said Sakura's character was quite abrasive, so I'll try to make her character more stable. Sakura's character is a girl who was constantly hindered in her adventures because of her brother's constant protections, so she might seem a little unpredictable and hurry into things without thinking. Thank you, your reviews and criticism is always welcome.

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha: Yes, she's quite the pervert, I must say. I honestly can't imagine someone NOT having dirty thoughts of Itachi:D. I hope you like Konan's character, I actually like her very much in shippuuden because I think she is very devoted to Nagato and Yahiko, it's an admirable trait. Thank you for the review.

Romantically Distant: Yes, finally! I actually wrote the chapter a little less than a month ago but I kept reediting it and changing and adding things, that's mostly the reason such things take so long ;(.I try to give only the best for you guys. Well, I'll be adding a lot more Kakashi to this story so I hope you'll enjoy his participation (I'm a Kakashi lover).

DempseyShea: Lucky for you, you'll find out what Itachi was up to in this very chapter ;). The plot is about to unfold.

I'll try to reply to everyone's reviews so that your pros and cons of the story are heard and put into consideration.

P.S – I think I've mentioned somewhere within the chapters that this is set within a society that had ninja practices die out. No one really practices the ninja way and many of the abilities clans have were lost along the years. There are a rare few that still practice such, mostly high lords who hold a never ending thirst for power and status like Danzo and Madara. A rare few still practice it as a way of life in purity like Jiraiya. You will understand more of this throughout the oncoming chapters since its starting to really play into the plot of the story…if I can remember more or less where I was going with this…

* * *

_**./**_

_**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now **_

_**/**_.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**./**_

* * *

Itachi walked toward the southern borders of Konan Island, a place far more dangerous than Iwagakure itself. He strode into the area, ignoring the bordering sign of danger and the murderous looks he received. He knew where he was headed and had gone there a few times before; any casualties that wanted to meet him on the way were just that: casualties. He wouldn't have time for such games, he was here for a reason and if he didn't get what he wanted, there would be hell to pay. He passed the familiar run down inn and proceeded to enter the pub next to it. Its appearance was no less than that of the inn but the inside was far more lively. The lights were on and the place was dim with smoke, the stench of alcohol and sex were undeniably there, sickening his senses. He walked with grace, feeling eyes of recognition upon him as he made his way to the door at the farthest end of the- rather large- pub. Perhaps this is why he had no problem getting to his destination; they knew what he was capable of. He knocked only once, a knock that held a firm display of masculinity. That was all he needed as a voice murmured a quick 'come in'. Itachi entered swiftly, closing the door behind him and locking it, the rusty lock gave off a grinding sound as it was rarely used, the metallic stench erupted Itachi's nostrils and he cringed slightly. He turned to a face that had hardly changed in his time away. His mentor smiled at him and his dark eyes sparkled with warmth toward his pupil. Itachi have a curt nod, unable to stop himself from the small quirk of his lips. Warmth infested itself within Itachi as his white haired father figure laughed, dropping all the documents he had been working on and stood to survey his apprentice's changing features.

"Damn you little brat, growing so fast!" roared the man with laughter following his words.

"Jiraiya, you have grown wrinkles." Itachi said. His voice was serious as he inspected his master's face. Not one wrinkle, really, but seeing his sensei's face grow horrified was a small satisfaction. Jiraiya noticed the amused glint in Itachi's eyes and scowled.

"Little brat…" said Jiraiya, turning back to his desk.

"Well I'd love to think this was a house call, and my loving student came to see how his favorite and only mentor was doing but I know that's not your way, so you've come for _that_ information, am I right?" asked Jiraiya sitting back behind his desk. Itachi didn't say a word as he stared at Jiraiya, almost hopefully. Jiraiya sighed and looked at the man who had gone through too much in his youthful years, a man who had known what no child should have.

"I hate to say you were right." said Jiraiya gravely.

"Fugaku was extracting vital information from Konoha and bringing it into the Uchiha Clan's offensive." Said Jiraiya, the information had taken so long to affirm, everyone was so tight lipped about Fugaku and the Uchihas.

Itachi's features grew hard as he thought back to the night he could hear his mother's outraged screams. Of course she would never have allowed it, she had been such good friends with the Hokage's wife after all. Konoha had done nothing to the Uchihas but give them a place to build their power. Konoha had their own involvement in this, however, and couldn't be excused from the tragedy of that night that haunted him so.

"However…" continued Jiraiya, "Fugaku wasn't the master mind behind it all." he concluded.

"I have a pretty good idea of whom it was, after all these years to look back through my childish eyes, I observed someone much more power hungry than Fugaku." said Itachi. His eyes glared at the memory of the figure's smile toward his mother and himself; the man's sinful hands upon Sasuke's head as he pretended to be family.

"This is why we have to do something Itachi, Konoha has weakened too much after the fourth Hokage's resignation." said Jiraiya, wondering if Itachi's grudge toward the past would affect Konoha's future.

"The fourth Hokage is now nothing but a Haruno." said Itachi, as his fists clenched.

"He did nothing for the dispute he simply left; now Danzo will no doubt corrupt Konoha and destroy the Uchihas. He could have changed the course of things, yet he chose to give all his power to Danzo." said Itachi, as he gritted his teeth. The memory of a man who had given up Konoha and Uchiha's future alike to the likes of Danzo was enough to send him into a blinded rage.

"Itachi," Jiraiya warned. To slander the fourth Hokage's name was a taboo around him. Itachi had momentarily forgotten his mentor's attachment to the man.

"How can you defend such a…" he wanted to use something along the lines of 'low life' but that would certainly enrage his mentor.

"You know not of the circumstances the Hokage was under. I do, yet to tell you of it would be crossing his bounds of privacy. It was an unfortunate position the Hokage was under. I will tell you this much, however, he loved everything in Konoha, Uchiha and Hyuuga alike. He was a good man, Itachi, I hope one day you will have the pleasure of meeting him with no prejudice." said Jiraiya.

"I have his precious daughter." said Itachi.

He wasn't sure what Jiraiya would do with that information. He wasn't sure whether it was right to tell him in the first place. Although he hadn't thought much of the pink haired hostage, if a time like this was going to come upon them it would be better to leave her within her home's boundaries. He didn't need a pesky little girl nagging at him in the time of a new war. He wanted to stop it from happening, another war, another million lives taken because of greed. Konoha, the land itself, where he had held Sasuke when he was born and the soil underneath his first steps into life, he loved all of it. He didn't want Konoha to fall. It was far too precious to more than one.

"You kidnapped his daughter!" roared Jiraiya and Itachi grew annoyed with the ringing in his ears.

"I did no such thing, Sasuke brought her on board after he found her and a servant upon a raid." said Itachi, rolling his eyes gracefully.

"But you haven't let her go." said Jiraiya, eyeing his student suspiciously.

"She provides suitable enough entertainment, besides, she bares no signs of _wanting_ to return just yet." said Itachi as he smirked.

"Good gods, control your hormones boy, you're worse than me!" said Jiraiya.

"No such thing, she's still just a child." said Itachi as he stalked over to a chair, his feet ached from standing at attention so long.

"Oh? Then why are you keeping her? I'm sure she's more trouble than she's worth, am I right?" asked Jiraiya, Itachi could tell by the smile he held on his face that he was inferring idiotic notions.

"She entertains me, should there be any other reason?" asked Itachi.

"My boy, if there's one thing that I wish I could've taught you it would have been how to love." said Jiraiya looking down. He had only wanted the best for Itachi, a child as broken and cold as him. He would have given everything to let Itachi live again, not just idle through life with vengeance on his mind. Itachi was the key to Konoha's prosperity for the future however; he would have to be a part of this war.

"Don't talk such nonsense." said Itachi, looking away as he pondered his chances of living a happy life and creating a family, highly unlikely.

"We'll have to do it then, we'll be making our way against Madara's ruling. Although with Danzo it is a little more than unlikely we will succeed." said Jiraiya.

"Then we kill Danzo, leave Madara to me. He was the one who gave me the Uchiha's legacy after all, me and Sasuke." said Itachi as his eyes shown red with his Sharingan blood line. A secret lineage power the Uchihas had kept under wraps from everyone, only strong and powerful officials- like the head Uchihas- knew it, and even fewer practiced it.

"You have taught me all I need. I was the student of a legendary Sannin after all." said Itachi as he looked at his mentor with pride and determination.

"That you have." said Jiraiya, looking on just as proudly. Itachi walked to leave when Jiraiya stopped him.

"I'd like to meet his precious daughter." said Jiraiya, thinking back to Itachi's newest amusement.

"Sakura" Itachi said, the name sounded fitting on his tongue as he looked back to nod to Jiraiya.

"Come aboard my 'Crimson'." Itachi ordered, referring to his ship.

"We'll be leaving for Konoha together, after all. You know where I'll be residing in town." said Itachi, finally walking to unlock the door and leave.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat back in front of his desk. 'Sakura' was it? Maybe she'd know of the busty blond he missed so much, she'd probably stayed close to Minato. The damned fool, he needed to keep an eye on his children, especially a girl as beautiful to catch the eye of the famous Itachi Uchiha. Jiraiya shook his head, now was not the time to reminisce or think of such useless things. They were going to be on the brink of war. Danzo, the horrible being of a man; this wasn't going to be easy in the slightest. He had to get with all the sources he could get; there were more than a few spies among Danzo's Root that Jiraiya could call out for help. He'd have to get in touch with Minato as fast as he could; he would help if he knew the circumstances they were under, the land he loved would fall prey to the power hungry, he definitely wouldn't let that slide. Jiraiya gathered his things and walked into the apartment upstairs and packed all that he would need. He didn't forget the picture of his beloved teammates; the busty blond who had taught him the meaning of love residing within it. He could only hope Itachi could be blessed with that heart wrenching feeling love provided; one of both evil and good.

* * *

I know its very short! But I was getting back at writing this story (since I'm constantly on and off this one but determined to finish it) and I knew if I didn't post it I wouldn't finish writing the rest to the whole plot and whatnot, so I guess this is just a teaser? I promise when I make chapter 8 it will be triple the size of this, scout's honor! But just so you know where I'm going with this story, kinda...

Review ;).


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now

.

* * *

.

Chapter 8

.

* * *

Itachi strode into the room smoothly, as if he had been gone only seconds. Sakura looked at him wide eyed, wondering if he had met up with Kakashi at any point of his disappearance. He certainly did look angered and agitated. Itachi turned his attention to her after he took his cloak off.

"What?" Sakura asked, a little too fast, Itachi looked at her suspiciously.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" asked Itachi, looking at her knowingly.

"None, did you have any trouble?" asked Sakura.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, still keeping his eyes locked on hers, they grew a richer brown, like that of a cat's when ready to pounce on its prey, calculating.

"Kakashi was here." she admitted, not liking the smile he wore upon his face at the news, although with the look in his eyes Sakura doubted she could have omitted telling him of such a presence.

"Kakashi? Yet you're still here." said Itachi, he felt the urge to roll his eyes when Sakura gave a guilty look. He felt a small victory grow inside him, she had the perfect chance to escape yet she hadn't.

"It's laughable that you were right under his nose, I would've expected you to go running to your big brother." Said Itachi, his smug smirk still in place, the amusement at Kakashi's expense was shown clearly on his face.

"Stop that, I won't allow you to backtalk my brother." said Sakura, frowning at him, she didn't yell however, and that in itself was an improvement. She was slowly losing her childish habits. Itachi had to admit though, he did love her unfaltering loyalty, a rare trait in people in this day and age, so early on after the war. Then again she _had_ been sheltered through all the carnage and despair it had to offer the world.

"Why is that? Do you love your precious brother as _more _than just a brother?" he asked, walking away to gather his things, signaling they were going to leave soon. He didn't like the agitated feeling he got when he thought about their relationship being any deeper than family or friend. He was treading on dangerous grounds.

"You know the answer to that question." Sakura said, not fazed by his insinuations anymore.

"Have you ever experienced love Itachi?" Sakura asked, merely curious. Itachi grew annoyed with that question. Why was everyone so obsessed with him and love?

"Love is a human weakness." He said, honestly. Sakura didn't know how to reply to such an answer. She supposed in his case it was, he had to fend for himself and Sasuke through out his life...

"Get your things, we're leaving in the morning." said Itachi. Pleased he had silenced the subject, even if only for now.

Sakura followed obediently, packing up what little she had and sat on the bed, awaiting for any further orders Itachi might make. Since when had she become his dog to order? She supposed all pirates probably got their way in the end. She wanted to ask where Itachi had been all day but decided against it, she didn't really even need to know just yet, she wanted him to tell her without having to ask.

"You must be tired." Sakura said, observing Itachi's tired steps.

"You as well." he said, though he didn't find a single tired streak within her emerald eyes. He only silently hoped she wouldn't go on to bother him and get the hint.

"I'm not, you've held me cooped up in this room all day, all there is to do is rest." said Sakura, she didn't hold any reprimand, her voice was actually neutral for the most part. Her fair minded behavior intrigued Itachi, he had dreaded coming into the room upon thinking of the constant banter and tantrums he'd hear from her. She was either hiding something or he was whipping her into shape awfully fast. He decided it couldn't have been the later, he was no fool, Sakura (though he hated to admit it) did not break that easily.

"Is there something on your mind, little one?" asked Itachi, he was surprised to see her smile at him. Oh, she was full of surprises.

"Nothing at all Itachi. It's comfortably at peace, my mind, that is." said Sakura. Indeed, Itachi noted, she had a calming aura and her eyes held a subtle warmth. He almost felt compelled to smile at her, almost.

"That must be a new feat for you." said Itachi, walking over to the bed and undoing the covers. Sakura didn't reply but she stared at him longingly. He motioned her to him with his hand and lifted the covers for her to get in. Sakura inwardly smiled at what a gentleman Itachi could really be. Itachi was about to leave when Sakura called him back.

"Itachi, can you lay with me for a bit?" asked Sakura, Itachi turned to her and stood in contemplation. He had to tell Konan to expect Jiraiya to come in the morning, though he was sure he'd be awake to greet him, he never slept long. He gave into Sakura's pleasant eyes, begging him to stay. Giving in... something foreign to Itachi. He silently berated himself with every step he took toward the bed. This was oddly unlike him. Maybe the coming dangers had him splurging a bit for his own selfish wants. And he couldn't deny laying beside a warm entity as beautiful as Sakura was a strong want on his behalf.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Sakura, looking at Itachi's face, his eyes were tired, his face was as perfect as any other day however. She'd sculpted it into her head through out the few days with him. She couldn't seem to want to forget it, nor him. Itachi, again, didn't utter a word as he invited her into an embrace which Sakura gladly welcomed. His strong hands held her lithe torso, her pink locks scattering against his strong chest, she could hear his heart beat; a calming symphony.

"Itachi, would you say you're cold hearted?" asked Sakura.

"Many would say I am, I couldn't beg to differ." said Itachi, unfazed by her question. Although she wasn't the first to question the warmth of his heart, there was always reason to.

"I don't understand it, I can feel your heart; its beat and its warmth, It's all there." said Sakura, closing her eyes to revel in the feeling of it once more. Itachi stayed silent as he contemplated her words; ones that- unconsciously- warmed him.

He stayed in the dangerously close embrace, his head filled with so many nothings. It felt oddly calm laying in the shared bed. And although he tried to go over all the little details he'd have to get ready towards the coming days he simply couldn't find an ounce of thought running through his mind. He didn't notice when he had succumbed to the allure of sleep but when he did he felt completely finished and complete. It was probably the best sleep he had in years; it wasn't plagued with nightmares nor pleasant dreams, it was simply a darkness that signaled he was done for the time being. And although he was in that such finesse he could still feel the warmth that held onto him.

…...

When he awoke he had no knowledge of how long he had slept, only that the beaming sun and the cry of Gulls was awfully irritating to his sleep sensitive head. He wished to do nothing more than remain in that deep slit of peace he had in his slumber. Itachi was never a man who indulged in much of his wants however, not when it cost him dear time. He was usually up before the sun rose so high as to invade his windows, anywhere. The sky would be painted with hues of orange and red when he usually awoke and the birds of sea were of little notice. Experiencing such a waking had him growling as he finally moved to get up from bed; quite the grump he'd be this morning. He was close to sitting up when he felt the warm embodiment of over indulgence clamped onto his torso with the strength that fell far beyond that of her small hands. The look of peaceful slumber written on her face almost made him fall back onto the bed and into the sleep he so wanted, almost.

Sakura awoke to an odd vibration below her followed by a low growl to her ears, one she couldn't help but find a tad bit erotic. Sakura tried to shake her head awake keeping her eyes shut tight, knowing full well what tormenting light was set behind them. She smiled when she felt Itachi try to get up for- what Sakura predicted to be- the second time, she held him down with her hands tightening their grip. He growled yet again and Sakura _almost_ giggled, oh the fun!

"If you're done with your childish ministrations..." Itachi said grumpily. Sakura could hear the sleep still in his voice, better to not irritate this creature so unaccustomed to such a late morning start.

"I thought you'd be up by now." Sakura said honestly, wiping harshly at her still closed eyes, preparing for the blare of light.

"I would have been if a little vixen hadn't ruined my sleep with those constantly exploring hands of hers." said Itachi with humor as he got dressed into some clean clothes. Sakura laughed at that and finally opened her eyes, squinting at the window, looking as best she could for her clothes.

"Don't worry about clothing, I had Konan go out and buy you clean, fitting ones. Don't expect too much, however, this is still Konan Island after all." said Itachi. He walked toward the door, expecting the perfectly set box just outside his room. He picked it up and undid it, inspecting the clothing before nodding with approval and handing it to Sakura.

"If you need help with putting it on you need only ask." said Itachi teasingly with a smirk of arrogance; one Sakura had grown so comfortable to.

"Indeed I will call for you, _if_ I need it." Sakura played along, a little teasing being a regular display for the morning hours... and every other hour after that.

The wear consisted of civil clothing, ones which only women in ANBU or other such forces wore allowed with peasants, if any other well respected women were to wear such they would be considered indecent and improper, at least back in Konoha. Sakura squealed inwardly, she had longed to be free of her long stuffy dresses. At home- shielded from any outside eyes- she rarely wore her dresses; a mandatory attire for the Harunos; constantly poised with class and high social standings, if anyone were to have seen her in her civil clothes, it would surely be scandal worthy gossip. Kakashi had bought her one such attire anyway, against Asuma's word- she could still remember her tight fitting pants that fell just above her knees and the red dress that slit at the sides for ease of venturing. This one was a little shorter however, the shorts barely reached her lower thighs and the beige skirt was only a few centimeters longer with 4 distinct slits for mobility, her legs were bare in all its pale beauty along with her sandal boots which came up to just a few inches below her knees. The shirt was a simple red and sleeveless, it was easy to put on, fastened by only a zipper, the clothes also came with dark gloves from a soft material she didn't mind wearing. All in all she looked like a harlot going to war... a _high class_ harlot going to a very _important_ war. At least, that's what people in Konoha would say, but as she looked herself over in the mirror she didn't mind the clothing, or lack there of, she liked her transition. Her hair was short and well balanced after Konan's handy work, her facial features were as regal and defined as they always were, her eyes didn't hold that sad girlish look of vulnerability anymore, her clothing also showed off her toned appendages well. She liked this woman standing in the mirror before her, she liked her very much. And she wasn't the only one.

Itachi looked up as she exited the bathroom and entered the room to look herself over in the mirror. He couldn't help but look at her in appreciation to her beauty, now she looked just as edgy as her fiery persona. She finally looked like _one_ person, not a hellish spit fire trapped in a little girl's body, sculpted by society. She didn't look like she was torn between who she was and who she was supposed to be, the look of vulnerability and confusion was gone from her eyes, replaced by the spirited dark hues of green, he really did appreciate the woman Sakura was, a beauty unlike any other; in body _and_ in mind. He felt a sense of regret and longing when the inevitable thought of leaving her came to surface. He couldn't be selfish, however, keeping her by his side when he decided to delve into the atrocity that became of the Konoha Council and the Uchiha Founders along with his corrupt politics would only mean to promote danger to her fragile life line. It would be too big of a shame to have the world lose such a sweet fragrance that was Sakura Haruno. So Itachi bit back his emotions as he always did when they tried to come up for air from within the whirl pool of darkness he kept flowing within him, and went on with what had to be done for the good of all. He walked away, deciding time was better spent looking for Jiraiya rather than staring at the thing he could never bring himself to make his.

Sakura bit back her own emotions when the tremendous amount of empathy she held for Itachi wished itself to the surface, bit back words of comfort and clenched her fists to keep from embracing. She could see that look he got from within the mirror, that look that held so much behind the emptiness, the one which made his eyes turn such a rich chocolate brown and harbor such a distant and failing shine. The one which looked like something was constantly trying to break free and constantly ended up being pushed back down. She could almost cry for him, the look he had given her this time was just so melancholy and soulful. She knew what he had to have gone through and all she could wish to do was take away all the hardships he had to go through to survive, especially when he had the heaviest burden of taking care of his brother on his shoulder and the betrayal of his clan, his father, his whole family and of course... Konoha. So where was she to end up in this whole affair? Sakura dreaded the day she'd have to be apart from this beautiful, broken man. And even more so, dreaded the day _he_ decided to leave _her. _She wouldn't put it past him, throwing her away; his own form of security, a defense mechanism when things were to get too far with him... too deep. And honestly, Sakura could say she would not hate him for it, this was _simply _Uchiha Itachi, _simply_ unattainable. She brushed the thoughts away, however, only remembering the warmth that radiated off his body as he held her close, reveling in the sensation of it. Like a newborn bundled up in the safest of arms. She was happy with simply that one memory of their time together.

...

"Itachi!" Konan jumped in surprise as Itachi ventured into view over the counter of her small set up within the tavern.

"Oh dear, did someone wake you? I opened your door to see you sleeping so peacefully so I decided against waking you up. I don't think I've ever seen you so calm in your slumber. Are you well rested?" asked Konan as she ended her rambling.

"Where is Jiraiya, he was supposed to come meet me." said Itachi, nodding at her earlier words.

"Oh, that lecherous old man! He came in and as soon as I said you were still sleeping with the sweet Haruno girl he almost dashed his way into your room. I think he was just as surprised as me to find you were still sleeping. I told him to wait for you in the small saloon just a few doors away." said Konan, smiling happily at the memory. Itachi nodded again toward Konan, a small inevitable smile reaching his lips despite however annoyed he was that he hadn't awoken at the presence of either Konan nor Jiraiya. Where had all those years of training gone?

"Thank you Konan, Sakura should come down later on, get everyone settled and ready to go." ordered Itachi in the softest voice toward Konan.

"You're going to go out and get yourself into trouble again aren't you?" the question was more of a statement on Konan's part.

"Don't worry yourself with me." Itachi said, to Konan they were words of reassurance.

"Alright then, I'll have everyone ready by the time you come back." said Konan, seriously.

Itachi walked the meager 3 doors down to come to a shabby little saloon, not many resided in it. These were dark times, no one had money to waste on liquor or ale. He spotted Jiraiya's massive quills of silver right away. He was the biggest man in the room, a surviving shinobi among thin to the bone civilians, just waiting for their time to run out, tempting fate with the copious amounts of ale they drank daily. He took his seat across Jiraiya at the small wobbly table, the stink of drunks running right off it and at his sensitive nose.

"So sleeping beauty decided to come to, huh?" teased Jiraiya as his loud laugh almost shook the saloon.

"Let's not." Itachi warned.

"I have yet to meet that woman you've kept hidden. The 'sweet Haruno girl' everyone's so amazed with. Caught a glimpse of pink hair though, quite odd." said Jiraiya smiling teasingly as he quoted Konan.

"You have time, do you not?" said Itachi bitingly.

"Don't worry I understand the goodbyes you have to make." Jiraiya said, looking intently at his apprentice's reaction.

"You are not to tell her of the coming plans. She is not to know of any of it." said Itachi, motioning to the bartender for a glass of ale.

"She will be tucked away safely as the fight begins, there's no need for her to have nightmares over it." said Itachi in a condescending tone. Almost as if he was speaking of a little girl meddling in an adult's business.

"Since when have you been concerned with other people's nightmares?" asked Jiraiya.

"Don't look too much into my words Jiraiya, you'll find empty slates." said Itachi, glaring only slightly at the annoying father figure before him.

"I don't doubt that, your words are always empty. However, I'll agree with you; no one needs to know of the coming battle, it only takes one person to ruin the element of surprise..."

"hn" Itachi's small sound of acknowledgment was enough to make Jiraiya's hand itch to slap the back of his head. He remembered his first few days with the boy and his brother, all the Uchihas ever had in their vocabulary- if it was even wise to call it that- was 'hn', the small condescending sound still sent Jiraiya into a frustrated flurry.

"You insolent little stone carving! Show some respect to your old mentor!" Jiraiya roared, sending half the people running out the door. Itachi smirked, looking the man in the eye.

"Damn you, Uchiha." were Jiraiya's final words as he stood to leave for the tavern Itachi was staying in. Itachi idled a little longer at the saloon, looking at his untouched glass of ale while putting down a few gold coins for it, he stood soon after and walked a few long steps behind Jiraiya, staying a safe distance from the man's frustrated stomps.

...

"Ino, I need an answer to a question that has been plaguing me for a while now. I figured no one would know the answer better than you." said Sakura looking at Ino pack the number of civil clothes she had Sasuke buy her.

She had him wrapped around her little fingers. Ino was as in love with civil clothes as much as Sakura was, though she did appreciate well crafted and sewn dresses that made her shine in the natural beauty she already had. She was currently wearing a very revealing purple uniform. She had short just as short as Sakura's, however Ino had a gray skirt atop it as well as another skirt like apparatus that gave a large slit in the front for mobility, she also had mesh coverings at her elbows and knees, her sandals only came up to her ankles and the purple shirt she had showed off her toned midriff very well. The shirt covered Ino's neck well, probably hiding all those love bites she had attained and was fastened by buttons, probably a lot more stable than her zipper which she had to raise every minute as it liked to run down a bit, revealing her cleavage. Sakura had to admit, if she had worn the shirt it would probably have come down over her belly, after all, one of Ino's beauty traits was the ample size of her breasts, which filled the shirt so perfectly.

"Oh?" Ino gave Sakura a quizzical look as she looked away from her complicated folding.

"What is the difference between a physical attraction and one of emotional depth?" Sakura asked, still trying to weave an answer from her invisible experiences.

"Oh of course, _I_ would know because I'm the harlot." Ino replied acidly, not sparing Sakura a glance. Sakura almost confirmed Ino's thoughts until she noticed the words she used. Harlot was a bit much, Sakura knew Ino didn't simply fancy herself those many long fitful nights with men simply because she was a harlot. She knew Ino had her own complex ways of trying to find that real lasting relationship she dreamed of. She had been convinced- since losing her virginity to a no good cad- that the only way she'd find the love of her dreary life was to search for him through passionate love making. Despite her ways Sakura never judged Ino... much. Ino simply didn't want to _settle,_ even if the man was nice and good to her and she would have a good life, Ino wanted _love_, and she wouldn't stop until she found it.

"If he's good in bed, you'll have no need for an emotional relationship." Ino bit out her small quip.

"And just what has you hissing like a cat?" asked Sakura, thoroughly annoyed.

"Nothing Sakura, it's really nothing, I just don't enjoy people's insinuations of my horrible reputation." said Ino with a sigh. Sakura decided not to ask about it, Ino was a far more complicated person than others thought her to be.

"Physical attraction; the attraction limited to the physical attributes and capabilities of one. One of little to no passion. How to identify such an attraction? Easily enough put; it is when the man leans over for a nice long drag after the bedding has come and gone, also a fair signal that it is time for you to leave; your usefulness has been spent. Rather than making love I should call it a romp." Ino recited almost as if from an old book of recorded happenings. Sakura inwardly cringed at the image. The things Ino must have come across in her search for love. She couldn't stop the image of Itachi- snuggling comfortably with her last night- come to her at the thought of _it_; love. Had he considered it as intimate as she had?

"Emotional Attraction, that of depth and beauty; Making love truly feels as if you are _making_ love. When two entities are one even outside of the bed. When he lays with you continuously and doesn't want to let go. When you feel whole with him in your life and you feel as though you are the best you can be. An attraction words can not define." Ino recited poetically, her eyes glossing over as a smile graced her petal pink lips. The difference between the two was like night and day.

"Ino, have you...?" Sakura's sentence trailed off.

"I've had plenty of the first..." Ino said, looking down, as if in shame.

"There was one..." Ino went on, her facial features taking on more color at the simple thought of it.

"It felt uplifting, I laughed with him and slept with him- simply slept- and spoke of my concerns and dreams, he listened. It became one sided after a while, and besides that it couldn't have been." said Ino, her eyes were distant and her mind was not in the room with Sakura.

"He was engaged, married to someone with money, status and benefit. He always had been a family man, always looking out for his family's best interest. I suppose that's what I liked about him." Ino finished, giving a small, sad smile as she looked over at Sakura gently, if she had only knew how close she was to the man Ino had fallen so deeply in love with.

"Sakura I'm not going to ask who this concerns- although I have a good Idea of who- however, I will ask you to be cautious. Men can be unpredictable." Ino said seriously.

"I would know, I'm a harlot after all." Ino laughed. The woman was going insane in Sasuke's company.

"And you speak of men being unpredictable." said Sakura shaking her head.

"One minute you're nipping at my feet like a herding dog, the next you're as chipper as a bird." said Sakura with a laugh.

"I suppose I'll just have to let time take the reigns for now." said Sakura softly to herself, Ino heard nothing as she continued to fold clothing.

"Alright ladies lets get all this downstairs, I'm sure I can get the crew members to carry it to the ship." said Konan as she burst through the door, taking both girls' cases of belongings and wobbling them down the stairs. Ino and Sakura followed, wide eyed as to how the small woman could have so much strength in her.

"Suigetsu, Sai; get these to the ship." Konan ordered two of the men standing idly at the side. Both looked quite lanky and pale but the rest of the crew were busy getting their last taste of ale and women on land.

"I'll get it Konan." said a blond haired man coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Naruto, thank you." said Konan sweetly as she took the cases back from the two men who were having trouble with them from the start.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled surprised at the smiling blue eyed angel.

" I was sure you'd be down here fooling around with the women." said Ino, laughing.

"Oh! Sakura, this is Naruto; he's Sasuke's best friend." Ino said, as she introduced the two.

"It's good to see you out and about Sakura, I've heard a lot of you." said Naruto smiling gently, Sakura was enveloped by a warmth just seeing it. This man was an angel, she could not argue that, just the aura of him was angelic and serene. She remembered seeing his familiar face around the neighborhood when she was a child, a fleeting face she never got the chance to know. She knew of him through talk though; the mischievous little runt that terrorized the high standards of their little town, Sasuke also spoke much of him. He had grown, however, His face held a charismatic tint as his gentle eyes shown as bright as the moon within darkness, he also held a smile worthy of the sun's praise. He was quite a sight, Sakura had to admit, and with his grand manners Sakura noticed that the cover of his book was quite alike to its readings within.

"You were the little fox that played trickery on the people in the neighborhood, I remember Sasuke speaking much of you." said Sakura, realization pouring to her eyes as she smiled at the thought of her childhood.

"I didn't think the small homeless kit would have given you much thought, it is an honor to be remembered by you Ms. Haruno." Naruto replied bowing slightly. Sakura honestly didn't know if she was supposed to be offended or not, Naruto still had that gentle smile on his face so she supposed he hadn't meant it to be. Something about his words made her feel a bit sad however, was she a stuck up little brat when she was younger? She smiled gently as she pulled back a bit from them, letting Ino and Naruto talk amongst themselves. Or maybe Naruto had simply held her up on a pedestal and regarded himself so lowly. She hated to think of that, people constantly regarding her as a high status maiden of beauty with a rotten character. She hadn't been born into fame and riches but it seemed many people had been lost on that. She shook her head, she could never regret receiving the kindness of her dear father. She could only hope he didn't worry about her, it would be horrible for his health... Sakura was shaken away from her thinking as she realized Ino's conversation with Naruto was finally coming to a close.

"And you should know Ino, I'm engaged, I have no use for women from a tavern." Naruto said to Ino proudly and his smile grew. Ino laughed and waved goodbye to him as he carried the cases to the ship. A look of adoration in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura? You didn't take Naruto's words offensively, did you? I mean you were kind of a rude snot to him when we were younger, and he had that adorable crush on you too!" said Ino laughing as she reminisced.

"Ino! I don't even remember talking to him, a crush? Oh lord, I feel so ashamed, I must have been a horrible little girl." whined Sakura as she covered her forehead in shame.

"Oh hush! He's engaged now! Besides we were kids, you were probably considered docile when compared to me. Remember? I used to throw mud balls at all the girls that said they were prettier than me." Ino laughed to the point of tears and Sakura could help but roll her eyes and laugh as well.

"Ahh, good times, my friend, very grand times they were." said Ino, flicking a joyful tear from the corner of her eye.

"Come Ino, I fear that if we stay on land any longer it'll have you going mad." said Sakura with humor.

"Oh Sakura, look at us, it seems like we've been at a stand still our entire life and everyone else is moving on..." said Ino on the walk back to the ship as she looked to the dirt road grudgingly.

"I've been thinking of such as well Ino. I don't just want to marry off like Asuma said. Don't you remember our childhood dreams? You were always ranting on about how you wanted to be an interrogator!" said Sakura smiling to herself.

"And if I remember correctly you always wanted to be a medic, ever since that day you saw Kakashi come home all bandaged up. Oh, but Sakura, Asuma won't let such a thing happen! " replied Ino, a bit sorry for her dear friend.

"I never gave up on that dream, being a medic, helping to take away people's pain. I just feel like I was destined for it. I can't let anyone take that away from me, not even Asuma, the reason I left without telling anyone where I was going was to show them I can be independent as well; and I will be, despite their best efforts to tie me down." said Sakura with a far away look in her eyes, Ino almost pitied her friend.

"Well I'll be damned, look at you Sakura! You're glowing with confidence and may I just say you look quite stunning in that civil uniform! Almost as dandy as I do in mine." Ino laughed as she spouted truthful words of encouragement to her friend in the loudest voice she could utter. If there was ever anything Ino knew for certain it was that Sakura deserved everything good in life. Sakura laughed along with Ino, so grateful she had someone such as her in life.

"Oh my, but please, do hold the mud balls off, I beg of you!" laughed Sakura. The crew started to look at the girls quite oddly at this point but the girls' laughs were contagious, and so the crew slowly found themselves smiling at the silly banter of these two spirited girls.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I finally updated. You're in for a treat too because there will be multiple chapters, partly because I'm hoping to end this story soon. I only continued writing because I had a huge writing streak with a new story I'm working on and I guess it rubbed off on this story. I still remember where everything is going so as long as I have that I'll hopefully finish this story before the month ends. **

**Please just keep in mind I AM trying and I AM putting in effort into this story in updating and finishing it but I AM in college and I AM working full time so not a lot of time on my hands...  
**

* * *

**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Tell me; is there news of her?" the gentle tone rang through out the room, making the man sitting beside the bed cringe. Though he tried to be strong upon his savior's appearance now in days it was never an easy task for him. Seeing the pale, sickly complexion upon his slender form and the weary, tired eyes made Kakashi want to rip his own eyes out and make sure he'd never have to witness it again. Yet he would come in every few days and see the same torture as today and the same stinging pain for not being able to give the man the right answer, just empty words of comfort.

"Not yet Minato, but soon, I swear it." said Kakashi; not being able to bear calling him 'father' until he deserved to be his son; until he brought Sakura home.

"Don't blame yourself Kakashi, Sakura is more like the dragon in fairy tails than the damsel in distress, she can look after herself just fine. Much of that is thanks to you, you never smothered her but you never left her side either. You were like her guardian angel; the unseen force that kept her safe." said Minato as he smiled at his son. It had proved to be easier to talk the last couple of weeks, the harsh coughs upon his voice had stopped.

"I have failed you both, I should have stayed close to home, I should have looked after her..." said Kakashi as he looked down and swallowed hard at his guilt.

"You speak as if Sakura is dead Kakashi." reprimanded Minato, giving him a pointed look of disapproval.

"Who is to knows what state she's in?!" said Kakashi, only raising his voice because of the harsher shame he felt enter his soul at the sound of her name.

"Kakashi" Minato warned, his words stern but his tone gentle.

"I feel she is well, I feel she is brave. She could never abandon us. Did you find Hidan and Genma?" asked Minato, he made move to sit up in his bed and Kakashi helped him.

"It's proven harder to find Hidan, he's probably up in the mountains praying with nomads." joked Kakashi as he reveled in his father's-surprisingly- healthy sounding laugh.

"Asuma has found Genma and has already sent Tsunade to fetch him. I'm sure it won't be long now." said Kakashi.

"Go back to your duties Kakashi. If there was ever a person who did not disappoint me, it is you. I am proud of you son, Anbu is a great accomplishment, you should never feel shame for leaving and attending to the hard duties of the village." acknowledged Minato as he smiled at his favorite son. He remembered a time when he had been in charge of keeping Konoha safe; it cost him everything, nevertheless...

"I will be going then, I'll accomplish the mission as fast as I can but I won't be staying the night here, it seems crowded as it is." said Kakashi grudgingly.

"You're going to be an uncle soon, this baby is a gift yet you don't seem happy with it." said Minato, looking at his son without judgment.

"I suppose I just don't do too well with children, Sakura had always been the exception and even then she wasn't like most children her age." said Kakashi as he stood, talking of Asuma and Kurenai's child made him sick to his stomach.

"Be safe, my son." said Minato as he dropped the subject, reading Kakashi's tone and body language.

Kakashi gave his father one last small smile from beneath his navy mask, the material of it defining his gentle mouth as he did so. He bowed slowly in respect and left the room, closing his eyes as he closed the door behind him and sighed. Another day of torture had ended.

"Have you gotten any word on Hidan?" Asuma asked, making Kakashi's head snap up in surprise.

Asuma was more stubbly than usual and his attire wasn't the kind of neat he always wore. There were wrinkles and stains, none too obvious but to Kakashi's trained Anbu eye he could see it all. His brother was, after all, the neat freak within the family. He looked tired and worry had given him a few premature wrinkles that would disappear by tomorrow Kakashi was sure. He supposed Asuma had taken Sakura's disappearance just as hard as him, if not harder, Kakashi at the very least had been on good terms with Sakura when she left, Asuma, however... Well Sakura and him were never on good terms, always yelling and bickering back and forth, it had given him many headaches when he still lived in the house. Kakashi was sure that this stress didn't help Asuma with his coming fatherhood either, the stress he must have been under at this very time made Kakashi feel relieved that someone else was helping carry the tiring weight of the collapsing family on their shoulder.

"No, not yet, don't worry about him; I'll take care of it, you should rest." said Kakashi as he made his way passed his older brother and down the hall, he only stopped because he heard the door in front of him open and looked up to see the one thing he had hoped to avoid today... and every other day with all the things that had gone on as of late.

"Oh, Kakashi, are you staying for dinner?" asked Kurenai as she smiled at him gently, patting her bulging stomach. Her sweet voice combined with the glowing skin that came with her pregnancy was enough to make him want to hurl his heart out over the railing. He tried to keep his composure as he shook his head.

"No, I have a briefing to get to and Hidan hasn't even been found yet." said Kakashi- his tone neutral- bowing his head lightly as a dismissal, he walked passed her and furrowed his brows when out of view, trying to control the anger at his betrayal bubbling just beneath the surface.

It might not have been her fault that Asuma had captured her heart before he could, but it never stopped the anger upon seeing her smile. The kind of smile that spoke of happiness and no inner turmoil at all, while he was busying himself with life threatening mission just to get his mind off the heartbreak, not to mention Sakura had the worst timing to decide and play a lead heroine to god knows what kind of story plot.

...

"Take off the Wolf, Kakashi Hatake Haruno." said Danzo's aged yet firm voice.

He expertly untied the red silk that held his wolf persona in place and let it drop into his waiting hand. He held his mask- carved of porcelain and into a wolfish grin- within his right hand stoically. It irked him how delicate the porcelain was. He could understand the smiles upon the masks when there was really nothing to smile for-upon shedding blood; it was to mock their enemies, put them on edge. He could even understand the animal faces, it was actually quite witty- he had to admit, you wore the animal you resembled; other Anbu members could tell your temperaments, likes, dislikes, simply by an animal within a mask. Still, porcelain didn't strike fear, wasn't in any way an intellectual idea and above all it was simply impractical. Sakura had broken his earlier Anbu mask, his very first, while fooling around in his room. The 2nd broke upon news of his father falling ill, and the 3rd upon finding out Asuma had impregnated Kurenai; because their engagement hadn't already been enough. The mask he held in his hand suddenly felt heavier, the 4th.

"I have heard that you live next to the Uchiha compound, is that correct Anbu?" asked Danzo as he stared Kakashi down with the only intimidating eye he had left. Kakashi nodded, his eyes void of any and all emotions and his body still as stone, an Anbu's normal body posture when receiving a mission or speaking with Danzo; the Hokage.

"Good, I've seen your mission records, you do well, even in intense situations, you always put your mission first, before your very own life as well. You are exactly who I'm looking for, your next mission will be of top priority and will end up shaping and forming Konoha into a new land of peace." said Danzo seriously as he stared Kakashi down.

"Your mission will come in two stages: the first being espionage, the second you will come to know in due time... Now if you accept you can not back out- as with every mission within Anbu, however this one is delicate and can not be leaked in any way, it seems I already have one rat, I don't need another. I'm sure you can understand what I'm saying to you." said Danzo, Kakashi continued to listen, however whatever this mission was Kakashi had the feeling he wasn't going to like it. He could see it in Danzo's eyes as he finished his last sentence; death. It was a threat every Anbu received upon being given confidential missions.

"I accept" Kakashi replied, annoyed as to why Anbu had to verbally accept their mission, after all, there was no declining a mission, you had no place in Anbu if you declined. Anbu were taught to be obedient little soldiers, they were more like robots than humans, but Anbu were vital weapons and barriers for Konoha. They were probably what secured the land so well, unbeknownst to Konoha citizens.

"As you know, Konoha has faced many threats in the past but the biggest threat we have yet to deal with is the one within our own gates. The Uchiha clan is in the process of organizing a rebellion, they want to overthrow the elders and your Hokage; myself. They wish to become the new leaders of Konoha and if they fail to ; they will drive a war that will extinguish Konoha."

Kakashi nodded his head, absorbing the new knowledge he received. The news did not surprise Kakashi, he could expect nothing peaceful coming of the Uchihas, they were a power-hungry clan. Many clans were, their pride always got the better of them and they always ended up thinking themselves superior to others. He couldn't deny that clans were very important to Konoha as well, they kept what little there was left of the Shinobi lifestyle alive through their traditions and teachings. Kakashi almost chuckled as he realized he was weighing out the pros and cons of Danzo's every word, it was more like a shinobi to do such and less like an Anbu. Anbu were to hear nothing else but final orders from the Hokage, nothing else mattered to them other than the mission given. Anbu would probably slice through their family if given such a command; without hesitation.

"For now I need you to record every little thing and person coming in and out of their compound, every little sound- odd or not, write it all in this journal..." Danzo instructed as he placed the worn old snake-skin book of nothings at the edge of his desk; the half empty record awaited Kakashi's cold hold. Kakashi took the small thing into his hands, noting the scaly feel of it and its putrid smell, that of decaying snakes; clear to its origin. Kakashi didn't especially know the difference between decaying snakes and decaying people, to him the smell of decay was one; and dead was dead. He held the journal loosely in his hand which came back to his side. He was not ordered to look inside and so he did not.

"Inside are names and faces you will see and hear, you have every member of the Uchiha clan and its affiliations within this journal, make good use of it." recited Danzo, Kakashi still did not move to open the booklet given to him and this pleased Danzo, he had chosen the most loyal and perceptive dog to do his bidding.

"That is phase one of your mission, I trust you won't disappoint me." said Danzo folding his hands on his desk as a gleam of success twinkled in his lone eye of utter blackness- no doubt akin to his very soul.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." said Kakashi robotically. He bowed before leaving the Hokage tower. He made his way toward the Haruno Villa and Uchiha compound in silence, invisible within the darkness that clouded over Konoha at night. He stopped short a roof as the moon found its way from behind the dark clouds, shining directly at his figure, he couldn't help but stare at it. Sakura was alright; he could feel it, she was out there somewhere and he'd find her. He'd stop the Uchihas from causing another war and taking over Konoha and he'd find and bring Sakura back to the peaceful existence she had known. He'd make it happen for her, that was the least he could do for her, after everything she'd done for him... The reason he wanted to make Konoha a better place was only for her, she deserved that much. This village- this world- had forsaken him already, he was at a loss to its cause, but he wouldn't let it ruin her, he wouldn't let her see the carnage it was capable of- the carnage _people_ were capable of. He'd shield her from it all.

Kakashi's hand reached for the porcelain shield upon his face, serving its purpose; making sure not an ounce of emotion was shown. His 4th one...

...

"I suppose I'm sharing a cabin with you again?" asked Sakura as she was waved over by the older Uchiha once on board.

"I could have entrusted you with your own cabin on this trip but we have a guest on board so the empty cabin was filled." Itachi said bluntly.

"Oh? Who is it?" asked Sakura. Slightly annoyed he had thought of separating.

"No one you know." said Itachi, clipped yet again was his tone. Sakura furrowed her brows in annoyance but ignored his odd behavior with a deep inhale and exhale.

"Where are we going Itachi?" asked Sakura, genuinely curious as to where he was dragging her to this time- and secretly wondering where her next adventure awaited her. To think she had just spent 2 nights within one of the world's most dangerous villages after the war! And she had left untouched!

Itachi looked over to her for a long while and Sakura concluded he was probably still unsure of whether he should trust her with their destinations; that would have explained the hesitant and... odd look on his face.

"I'm sending you home." said Itachi.

Sakura was so shocked and horrified by his answer that she hadn't even noticed he had shoved her- _lightly_- into his cabin and shut the door in her face, not bothering to lock it. She felt tears brim at her eyes, she felt like he had just slapped her in the face with her own hand. It might as well have been, she had been stupid to equip herself with dumb notions of love and 'happily ever afters' with an Uchiha. She rubbed at the moisture near her eyes, they were sloppy harsh rubs that did more reddening damage than real drying. She could feel the sobs at the back of her throat and growled, hating herself for caring so much. She was sucked into an emotionless hole of an Uchiha's universe- blinded by darkness; she was now. And what was worse was it was so sudden, like she had run a marathon of giddy happiness and he had suddenly planted a tree smack down in the middle of her route. She couldn't even comprehend it all, maybe she had misunderstood? Good god was she in denial now? Sakura tried back tracking through her memories from just a few minutes ago, trying to make sense of it all. She had been involved in a playful banter with Ino on the way back to the ship, both laughing giddily and being care free. Once they had boarded the ship they took their cases from Naruto and thanked him, Ino then left to talk more in-depth with him, enjoying his conversations; which left Sakura looking for the Uchiha. Once she found him he waved her over... like a dog... yes, like a dog, because that's all people ever are to Itachi: loyal dogs catering to his every will...

"Bastard!" yelled Sakura, fuming. She did not leave the room however, knowing full well her anger would leave her upon seeing his face. She also knew she would most likely make a fool of herself in her current state, she needed to calm herself. One thing she knew was that the Uchiha always had a reason for his actions.

...

Itachi fought the urge to silence those dirty lips with his very own, he didn't need her foul mouth going off on him, he had enough of that going on in his own head. As cruel as he was being he knew he had to do it. She was safe at home, even during the 3rd war Konoha was never directly attacked, not with so many powerful clans residing in it. Konoha was the safest place she could be.

Or was it? This wasn't going to be like every other war, this wasn't an enemy infiltration, this was Konoha's very own Uchiha clan. Konoha would be the most dangerous of places, it would be the epicenter of the war, or- as Itachi hoped- a small battleground. Itachi growled hitting the wooden bucket -he was currently captain of- with his fist. Nothing was ever simple for an Uchiha was it?

"There, there, I'm sure you'll work it out with the girl." teased Jiraiya making his way next to Itachi with a mock look of comfort. Like an infectious coming over him when his wounds were still fresh.

"Old man..." Itachi warned.

"Well, that is quite mean of you brat, honestly do I look a day over 20?" asked Jiraiya, and there was the teasing smile again.

"40" Itachi replied simply and truthfully as he looked back to the calm waters, he was relieved of his earlier stress through Jiraiya's badgering, as odd as it was.

"30" Jiraiya said boldy. Itachi decided to wait a few minutes before replying, giving the old man a hard time was quite satisfactory to him; a stress reliever you could say it was.

"30" Itachi finally agreed, trying hard not to smile at the old man's lucidly giddy face.

"I'm starting to doubt whether sending her back to Konoha is a good idea." said Itachi, voicing what was on his mind after a slow pause.

"I can't argue with you on that one, this isn't like anything we've faced before, this time it might be even bloodier than any other war." said Jiraiya somberly.

"I'm starting to question if there's a safe haven anywhere in this world for soft women like her." said Itachi. He thought back to how slender and puny her body was or how easily her skin marked and bruised. It annoyed him how vulnerable she was, angered him so much and yet he couldn't find any fault in her, not when it came to his personal preference. Her _slim body_ fit perfectly underneath his and that _delicate skin_ would showcase his love bites so vividly. That woman drove him mad and she didn't even know it. She probably had no idea how alluring she was, and not just physically either, she had this oddly serene air around her, despite all the yelling and odd faces she made at him. The way she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows, an angered look she'd make at him, and he couldn't help but compare her to a disgruntled cat when she did; it made his skin tingle. He had tried not to think of it, tried not to read too into her. He tried not to look into her eyes for too long or grace her with conversations that made him grow fonder. All his efforts fell mute in the way of her and that melodic voice of hers. Gods, was she annoying...

"I'd say the safest place for her is beside you." said Jiraiya to the wind, unheard because of the splashing water and rocking ship. He would've kept _her_ close to him as well, had he the chance to go back.

"I'll have to figure out something else, find somewhere else to secure her for now." said Itachi, ignorant to Jiraiya's words, he turned to find someone, leaving Jiraiya with one last message to the wind.

"Hide that key to your heart some place safe son, when the time comes, maybe you'll come to let yourself use it"

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was to your liking and if not then I'm sorry for being so rusty, hopefully it'll progressive after a few chapters to the route I was anticipating it to be on. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

**.**

**Forget Me Then, Remember Me Now**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

.

* * *

"Sasori, Deidara" Itachi called the two men over.

"What is it, _captain_?" spoke Sasori, mocking his title, Itachi only waved his childish antics aside.

"You used to work with a man named Hidan, do you know where he is now?" Itachi asked Deidara seeing as he was the only one listening to him, Sasori had the attitude of a teenager.

"Hidan?! No, we worked a few mercenary jobs for Suna but he split soon after, he had a weird religion, he said he always needed time away in the mountains. If you need him just land me in Suna, I'll get in touch with his old contacts and track him in no time." said Deidara with a confident smirk, "let me take Gaara, he can track the sands of Suna; I'd get lost alone."

"Take Gaara and send a carrier hawk to me when you find him in the Fire Country's first post off south shores, do it fast and take boat, we passed Suna not too long ago." said Itachi nodding to Deidara. Sasori lazily walked away, taking over kitchen duties for Deidara. Though no one would have the urge to fill their stomachs tonight.

"I'll do as you ordered, right away." said Deidara calling for Gaara as he prepared a row boat.

Itachi turned heading toward the place him and Jiraiya stood just minutes ago. He had many transactions with Hidan after he ran from Konoha. The man was foul with words but be was a practical man, logical even. He does things in ways that differ from a normal person's point of view but when he gets it done the results are fitting. He supposed it was all due to his odd religion and god, the only thing he hated about the man (other than his foul mouth) was how hard it was to get in contact with him, Hidan could never be found unless he wanted to be. That was good though, if Sakura was placed with Hidan and Hidan was smart enough to tell no one, then Sakura would be safe from everything. Itachi only hoped Deidara and Gaara could find Hidan before they reached Konoha, after that things would get rowdy. He sighed as he realized he was worrying too much over Sakura's safety rather than planning a way of subduing the long over due rebellion of the Uchihas. He could easily kill Danzo, make an assassination the key to peace, but the elders would blame it on the Uchiha clan- killing the _elders_ would be tricky and cause turmoil in Konoha and he didn't want all the innocent Uchihas' blood spilled; however little there was. He mentally shook his head as he closed his eyes. He needed to deal with what he was feeling, he needed to deal with Sakura; only then could he focus on the matters at hand.

...

..

.

Sakura had been sitting on the bed running over ever possible outcome of the actions that were to come of her. She thought of how mad Asuma would be, which only made her cringe. She then thought of seeing her father again, which made her heart flutter. She then hoped to see Kakashi soon, tell him how much she missed him and ask him if he had been adequate in taking care of himself. She wondered if Kurenai was dealing with her pregnancy well and if she'd picked a name yet. But most of the time she tried to find the words to say to Itachi so that he wouldn't simply dump her in Konoha and sail away from her life forever. It was pathetic, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Itachi was someone she'd waited her whole life for, she was undeniably in love with the man. From his quiet and charismatic disposition to that warm heart that secretly resided within that icy facade, she couldn't deny herself any of it. She had only spent a good few weeks with him, most of those consisted of her sitting on his bed in his cabin and watching him work away at his desk. The room they shared in the tavern had her warm and happy in his embrace, it opened her eyes to a feeling of self fulfillment , like she was finally whole. She supposed she should have just come to terms with the fact that her feelings were one sided...again.

"Sakura" Itachi said her name with softness and she had been too busy thinking to notice, he walked in looking at her with conflict in his eyes. She looked back but couldn't find the anger she had earlier. Thinking that these were the last few days she'd see him only saddened her. And so she looked at him with sad eyes, questioning his future actions with silent words.

"Itachi, please, don't leave me like this." it almost sounded like a whimper from Sakura and it sounded so weak she hated it but at least she wasn't begging miserably for him to keep her like some lost puppy, that wasn't where this was going.

"Tell me why you are taking me home so suddenly." said Sakura with a little more authority, her eyes showed green irises of determination, she was going to get an answer out of him, one way or another.

"Sakura, if I could have my way with you..." Itachi decided not to continue his sentence. The intemsity in his voice was enough to make Sakura gasp; she looked at him with those wide doe like eyes as she listened to him.

"As much as I had liked to keep you out of this I can't: you won't be going to Konoha after all, I need you safe. And Konoha won't be safe in the coming days, I'm not going to tell you anything specific so don't bother questioning. All you need to know is that Konoha is currently in danger of being over thrown." said Itachi as he saw her face consort into a horrified expression.

"But what of my family? My father, Asuma...Oh my! Kurenai and the baby!" she said as she stood pacing back and forth as numerous possibilities filled her head, Itachi waited calmly until she finished; he had already expected this of her she cared far too much for far too many people. She gasped suddenly and turned to Itachi, her face still in horror.

"Is the Anbu going to be fighting this? Is it very dangerous? Oh, Kakashi could get hurt..." said Sakura as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Genma too..." she said as she looked down.

"I'm sure many of the Konoha officials are aware of this, I'll be there to take care of the problem personally as well." said Itachi, Sakura's head snapped up at that and she shook her head vehemently.

"No! You're in the Bingo Books, you can't just waltz in there hoping to stop whatever god awful things are going to take place!" said Sakura, worry for him was evident in her eyes.

"I don't plan on simply waltzing in and playing the role of a peacemaker Sakura." Itachi smiled, finding humor in her naïve thinking. The imagery of it was enough to have even Sakura cracking a smile despite her worry frazzled mind. There was a silence and Sakura sighed deeply getting Itachi's attention back to those divine green irises.

"You... you said you _needed_ me safe." said Sakura looking at him with realization; he, on the other hand, had dreaded this moment.

"Why is that Itachi?" Sakura asked, smiling _knowingly_. Sakura could inwardly sigh in relief. Her heart had just overcome the storm of a century, she felt silly for getting worked up over such a simple matter. She knew he had to have felt something for her, however small, it would grow with time, Sakura would make sure it did. Hearing him say such a simple and general phrase made her heart swell with comfort. She didn't need his unending speech of how much she meant to him... at least not right now, all she needed was the small hint of affection he held for her. Something to get her by.

"I'm not going to explain it to you, woman." he growled, looking away from the intensity of the emerald orbs she possessed. However soft she had made him; he was still an Uchiha.

"Itachi, I don't need to hear it _now_, not _now_, at _this_ very moment, no." said Sakura trying to emphasize her words well.

"In due time." Itachi stated, he would only speak of it _when_ he wanted and _how_ he wanted; the power hungry Uchiha way. Sakura nodded at him, a seriousness taking over her. She was taking this rather maturely; he noted. A maturity she had hidden, one that Itachi knew was underneath that girlish facade of hers all along, one he had been trying to fish out of her. He couldn't blame her for being childish and care free, after all she was shielded from the war, and all the monstrosity that came with it. He almost couldn't believe how fast their time together had gone; yes, most days it was simply him working out his documents and her oggling him, but simply enjoying each other's company was enough. He liked that: a time spent together without having the need to touch each other in intimate ways in order to enjoy one another; neither did they have to speak as Uchiha's naturally had a hard time with talking. She could sit on his bed for hours simply looking at him, and he could watch _her_- secretly, when she was too entranced to notice- as she made numerous faces at him, and by god, how he loved them. Now, however, her serious facial expression almost made him crave that childish look she always had on with the ridiculously giddy smile, at least at this very moment when he was walking into a battle he might not return from.

"Where do you plan on placing me Itachi?" Sakura asked, she was trying to be understanding, Itachi simply wanted her safe, but she hated being thrown around places while something horrible was happening in such close proximity to her family and where Itachi was going to end up...

"I had someone find Hidan, he should keep you safe when he finds the circumstances we're under." said Itachi, Sakura looked surprised.

"You'll never find him, if he doesn't want to be found-"

"Then he won't be found. Yes, I know, which hinders us a bit but Deidara and Gaara will find him and when they tell him of you he'll be sure to help keep you safe."confirmed Itachi, as he looked at her with his decadent, chocolate brown eyes. They were so gentle and promising, she felt warm inside; felt the stirring in her stomach as she always got when looking at him, she tried to stay focused, mentally shaking away her thoughts of him.

"I honestly don't want to go sacrificing bunnies at the alter of Jashin again, it _is_ that time of year." Sakura said glumly, not happy she'll be spending her time with Hidan somewhere far away from civilization. Sakura remembered how nice a boy Hidan had been before finding Jashin... hadn't been long. Sakura sighed as she remembered the disturbed man's obsession with his ritual sacrifices. Sure, it was only three straight days every year but he went all out in those days plus he grew that foul language when he converted himself... She couldn't deny she was a bit happy to think of seeing her long lost, older step brother. It had been so long since he left, it didn't help he was like a ghost either...Did he still remember his innocent little sister?

"Are you going to come back for me when it's all over?" asked Sakura as she stared at him hopefully. He couldn't find the the strength to look her in the eye this time around, he couldn't make any promises and he couldn't lie to her; it felt wrong at this point.

"If I'm allowed, I will." he answered truthfully, chances were he wasn't going to come out alive and if he did he'd probably be thrown into Konoha prison, or attend an old fashioned lynching for his 'crimes'.

"Come back to me in one piece Itachi." whispered Sakura as she walked over to nuzzle her face into his broad, muscled chest, inhaling him into her senses.

She felt his equally muscled arms wrap around her and squeeze, blissfully she smiled a sad smile, one that sang of goodbyes. He squeezed hard against her softness, hoping to become one with her in some way. Haruno Sakura had bewitched the rogue Uchiha with every inch of her clumsy, childish and sympathetic self. He couldn't honestly believe he could admit that to himself. He couldn't deny her anything, not even himself.

He hadn't expected this and it seemed out of place, it didn't seem right to have someone like her in his life and experience emotions like these in it, not at a time like this. He let her go and motioned for her to sleep, not looking back to make sure she rested he left to be alone with his thoughts. She felt him distance himself once more and couldn't bring herself to do a thing about it. This was who he was, a lone wolf, being with someone probably wasn't something he had thought seriously of. She turned her head only slightly to look at the old wooden door and closed her eyes; a pained expression on her face. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to throw a tantrum, she'd let it be, because for once she has laid everything to rest and would have no regrets-well maybe just one; Sakura looked toward the empty bed.

...

..

.

Sakura had taken a short nap; waking up with spittle coming down the corner of her mouth was a usual when napping on the ship, she couldn't understand why but she slept like a baby on board. She patted her hair back into place, smiling as she ran her hands through the blissfully short tendrils of blush pink, reminiscing of how she came to have such hair. A knock sounded at her door soon after cutting her in the middle of her stroll down memory lane.

"Itachi?" she called, although she knew it couldn't have been him nor Ino; they both would have barged through the door, although the difference in the gracefulness each would have was monumental.

"Sorry little miss, but Itachi would be my apprentice." said a gruff, older voice. Sakura jumped up at once, she started fixing herself as if she was about to present herself in front of her significant other's father.

"Oh yes, do come in" said Sakura in the sweetest voice she could muster. She sat in the loose chair beside the table used to eat and drink on. She sat with her legs together angled to the side with her hands folded neatly in her lap, though the civilian clothing only made this position look a bit awkward... Jiraiya stepped in and Sakura was a bit surprised. This man looked grizzly! Intimidating was what she found him at first, but after she saw his face she felt a little more comfortable. His face was actually a bit more childish than the rest of him and he had a mischievous smile with equally as mischievous looking eyes. She smiled at him and she motioned for him to sit down across from her.

"I've heard much about you Haruno Sakura." said Jiraiya as he smiled politely at her.

"Oh, only good things I hope." said Sakura as she gave smile of humor.

"Yes of course, it seems you put a lasting impression on that Uchiha brat- the older one." said Jiraiya, looking at her intently. Sakura's heart skipped a beat at that, it was one thing to have the older Uchiha's feelings hinted toward her, another to hear it from another. Like having that lasting memory of a childhood crush; having your friends tell you if he's looking at you, talking about you, appreciating you. She couldn't force down the silly smile that crossed her face and so she had to bow her head so that she could hide it-even a bit- and reserve some of her pride. It wasn't lost on Jiraiya.

"Ah, young love." said Jiraiya in a voice that spoke of dreams.

"Oh please, don't be silly." said Sakura, damning the short hair from hiding those-no doubt- reddened cheeks of hers.

"Itachi, he's..." Jiraiya started but stopped, unsure how to continue. Sakura looked to him intently, awaiting his words.

"He's a bit hard to understand at first, well I suppose the only good advice I could give you about him is to know that not everything is always as it seems, not with him." said Jiraiya, laughing heartily at Sakura's confused expression.

"Not everything is as it seems, huh?" said Sakura as she thought intently on the words, looking down at her hands. The simple phrase fit him actually; in an oddly accurate way she simply could not explain.

"I suppose you'll understand it in due time." said Jiraiya as he smiled knowingly at the young – so very young- girl in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how odd and out of place she must have looked within the Uchiha's embrace. She had no place in Itachi's heart, at least not one that fit her quite as well as he'd want. But maybe it wasn't his place to pry on the issue. Maybe he didn't quite know the insides and outs of his student as much as he thought he did, maybe this was one of the key factors that changed a man like him, revived him from his tiresome life. Every breathe for the older Uchiha must have been so burdensome, to have such a weight on his shoulders, such a responsibility. How could this small fragile girl possibly help him carry such a weight, such responsibilities? Maybe it was the sheer impossibilities of their relationship that made it such a strong bond? Jiraiya mentally shook his head from his cryptic thoughts and returned to the pink haired angel in front of him.

"You're a Haruno correct? I knew your father long ago." said Jiraiya. Sakura looked surprised.

"Yes, did you? He isn't in very good health as of late, he was getting better before I left but..." Sakura looked away, unable to harbor the guilt any longer. To not know if your father is even still alive or not was so shameful to a little orphan girl who was taken in and given everything she ever wanted.

"Your father is strong, he used to be the Hokage, you know?" said Jiraiya as he smiled at her.

"I've heard, though he doesn't quite like to speak of his time as such." said Sakura, smiling despite herself.

"He was once a...well his wife was a Namikaze." said Jiraiya, stopping himself from letting too much of vital information to escape his lips. Speaking of Minato, Jiraiya had to go check on that foxy little runt up on deck, gods knew he hadn't seen the little kit in ages.

"I didn't know mother for long, but I loved her." said Sakura, she cried no more upon her mother's death but instead smiled upon her memory.

"Good woman she was, strong, spirited, as fiery as her red hair." said Jiraiya chuckling upon the memory of her.

"Jiraiya-sempai, my brother calls for you." called Sasuke's voice through the thin wooden door of the cabin, making Sakura jump in her chair from the surprise. His voice was so soft compared to his brother's, Sakura couldn't help but take note of that.

"Brat, who does he think he is, summoning his master." said Jiraiya, as he stood trembling with irritation. He saluted a quick goodbye to Sakura, in a hurry to give Itachi a piece of his mind, no doubt. And so Sakura was left to herself once more, Itachi had gone so far as make his younger brother send for Jiraiya than coming himself- unable to meet her eyes yet, most probably.

Sakura sighed, wondering what she was going to do now. If she was to go back home she already decided to avoid Asuma's wishes for her and start on with her own ambitions in life. It was the part of Itachi's place in her life that she wasn't quite sure about.

Would she ever be able to fill it again; the hole he'd leave?

She tried to have hopeful thoughts of him staying within that life of hers, that future of hers. She knew better, however, and if she'd learned anything from Asuma's constant lectures it was to not deny the inevitable- although with him it was always referring to marriage and settling down as a good house woman. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the many memories of such.

Memories, yes, that was probably all she'd have left of him.

...

..

.

"Where's that kit?" said Jiraiya after he finished lecturing the oblivious older Uchiha of the respect he deserved.

"The one your _dear_ friend _abandoned_?" inquired Itachi dryly. His mind was elsewhere at the moment, of course that much was obvious, which was probably why he hadn't quipped up some harsher remarks. Gods knew Uchihas were famous for scarring peoples' souls with their limited yet refined vocabulary.

"He's talking to the Sakura's female servant." said Itachi.

"Now, for the reason I called you..." Itachi said, almost hesitantly. Jiraiya looked at him seriously, raising one brow, motioning for him to continue.

"That spy of yours, can he get us any transaction of the Hokage's? I need to know what his plans are, I can't go in flying blind." said Itachi.

"That's a serious task you're asking of. This might cost my informant certain death. As much as Sai annoys me, he isn't deserving of such." said Jiraiya speaking seriously, almost regretfully, probably because he knew Itachi's request was required and he'd have to risk his informant's life, whether he wanted to or not.

"I'll simply need the ones transferred through Danzo and Sound. I have my Informant, Kisame for the Mist, who has agreed to deny refuge for any remaining Uchihas after the purge for such ends. He was Thorough Jiraiya, he has thought of any and all circumstances and possible results. Danzo's transactions between the Sound has been elusive however. I feel he might bring in other villages into an internal rebellion and with that much more bloodshed." said Itachi.

"It's enough just calling it a purge." said Jiraiya, angered with this man- this demon.

When we set foot in fire country I'll contact Sai, but Itachi, Sound is-"

"Orochimaru's territory, I know, whatever has him working with Danzo can only mean blood and tears for all of Konoha." Itachi cut off, remembering the retched snake.

...

..

.

"How many days have we been traveling now?" asked Deidara, annoyed with Gaara's impeccable stamina, the man didn't even question their monotonous journey. After getting information of Hidan's whereabouts he immediately got to walking there. They had already made their way out of Suna and were currently making their way along the mountainous region of the unnamed country. Annoying as it was he had to hand it to Gaara, he was quite the tracker, even better than Sai with his old Root training. Although he supposed most of that was thanks to his...persuasive ways with people.

"10" Gaara replied, not realizing Deidara had only meant to whine about the traveling through his question.

"10?! Do you think Itachi has reached Konoha yet?" asked Deidara, wondering how his Captain was doing.

"I don't have the answer to that, although I'm sure if he hasn't then he will soon." said Gaara plainly as he made his way up the jagged terrain.

"How do you plan on finding Hidan, searching the mountains will take too long." said Gaara, actually considering searching the hundreds of miles of mountains they were heading toward.

"I used to be within the same hunter nin organization as him, I'll find him." said Deidara smirking victoriously as he quickened his speed to get ahead of Gaara.

"You should probably start fallowing _me_ now, these mountains are my place of expertise." said Deidara, noting- with disappointment- how Gaara simply nodded with understanding and looked on. Where was the big bomb exploding? The huge fireworks that worked their way out of Gaara as the anger and annoyance he felt? Deidara moved on glumly, he loved when people burst out with raw emotions, it was an explosion of all that was human. He was just happy to set off human art (as he liked to call it) or maybe it was simply him being a dramatics fanatic. Sasori always exploded when Deidara provoked him and it was always so easy too, god how he missed teasing the irritable teen...

"Deidara..." Gaara stopped his friend as he motioned toward the ground. There were a few droplets of red, probably not enough to catch any normal man's eye but enough to catch his. It could have been from anything really but Deidara knew that if you followed a trail of blood long enough you'd find Hidan, one way or another. And if they didn't then it would be onto traveling the entire country as Gaara had insinuated. They walked on as the trail grew bigger and smaller and spontaneously disappeared and reappeared, it would have been unnerving to anyone- Deidara was sure- but not to Gaara, which simply irritated the blonde. Gaara was probably one of his least favorite people, so unemotional and dead inside, it was almost sad, really.

"The path is narrowing, we'll be hitting a clearing soon, we can rest and drink there." said Gaara, attentive as always.

When they _did_ reach the clearing there was blood everywhere, which suggested there was a huge fight, more blood than any animal Deidara knew of, no, this was definitely human, definitely man. And this was definitely done by none other than Hidan, something this messy had to have been his doing. He reached for his water, the sight and smell was too strong and hideous to make him want to consider his appetite at the moment. Deidara tried to think of a way to come at Hidan. They had been hunter nins before and although well acquainted it had been a while and Hidan wasn't exactly known to be the approachable one. He supposed he could tell Hidan that Itachi wanted his assistance with something or simple tell the man they had his sister, not much would be exchanged before Hidan tore his head off. Hidan was fast and killed with no hesitation, say the wrong thing; you're out, say nothing at all to benefit him; you're out. Deidara sighed, he would just have to take his chances, besides he had Gaara, and the man wasn't to be taken lightly either.

"There's movement ahead." said Gaara with a low voice as he stalked over to Deidara, his face showed his focus and concentration strained to its greatest quality. He stayed still and Deidara almost thought some other wordily nature had frozen everything before Deidara's sight. Not a single bird chirped and not a single tree limb danced in the wind.

"You seem to be lost"

It had been the first thing Deidara had heard and he couldn't put a face to those words, not physically anyway, the face was already outlined in his mind though.

"I was hoping you could spare a minute for an old acquaintance" said Deidara, still not seeing a face. Gaara's posture relaxed though, which told him Gaara knew who was speaking and where that person currently stood.

"Deidara? You've hid well these years, but do you know what your bounty is in the Bingo Book now in days?" said Hidan, finally exiting from behind the foliage. He was soaked in blood, although he had a clean cloak on- at the very least. He had his signature scythe strapped on to his back, the cables of it stuck out from behind the blockade his muscled body provided. He smiled at Deidara wickedly and held up the horrid book Deidara despised so much at the moment.

"Luckily, I'm in my fasting days for Jashin, I'm forbidden from doing any good for another few days. And turning in a criminal like yourself would be doing good now, wouldn't it?" said Hidan, laughing after seeing the dumb founded look on Deidara's face. If he was prohibited from good then the blood couldn't have been from bingo book criminals, Deidara didn't wait to ponder the origins of all the blood, it would only make him sicker. Gaara had frowned but said nothing, he obviously found Hidan's character to be a bit peculiar.

"I'm guessing you were looking for me, why else would you be this far into the mountains." said Hidan as he put the booklet away, tucked safely into the pocket of his billowing cloak.

"No good deeds for a few days, huh? Well I think you might have to break that fast a little sooner than expected." said Deidara. Hidan looked offended then angry, god knew he took Jashin very seriously.

"What did you say?" asked Hidan, his words were a low growl and his eyes were lit like angry flames dancing within hell's limits.

"It's your sister Hidan. Konoha is in danger, not the safest place for a little girl." said Deidara, trying to right his wrong. Hidan immediately perked up at the mention of his little step sister.

"That's odd, I recently got word from a Haruno servant that Sakura had disappeared, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Deidara?" asked Hidan. He stepping forward and suddenly Deidara was too well aware of the blood that was hidden beneath the cloak Hidan wore and every step closer brought that foul smell deeper into his nostrils.

"A friend helped her find her way home again but then we got news of Konoha being in danger and things got very complicated." Deidara lied, trying not to let his Captain's name slip.

"Where is she now?" asked Hidan, looking over at Gaara who had watched their interaction with attentive eyes and a defensive posture.

"Lady Sakura is currently aboard a ship sailing to Fire Country we were to send notice after finding you." said Gaara.

"I have a place on the edge of Fire Country, it's ways away from Konoha, we'll be well enough there." said Hidan, his demeanor had changed, and it was suddenly his sworn duty to get over there as soon as he could. He walked on passed Deidara and Gaara, motioning for both to follow.

"The village at the bottom of the mountains has carrier pigeons. They are not as fast as Hawks but they'll do. I'll slaughter the village, then we're free to use the Fire pigeon to our liking." said Hidan methodically, and maybe even a bit sadistically as well. Deidara stopped, looking over to an equally displeased Gaara.

"Or we could simply ask to use the Fire Country carrier, I'm sure the small village could spare the pigeon for a day or two." said Deidara. Hidan stopped as well and looked over his shoulder, glancing at the feminine blonde figure and snorted, he was as female as he looked. He muttered a quick 'pansy' under his breathe and continued walking.

"I suppose we can do that too." Hidan finished, almost glumly.

...

..

.

"Itachi! A message for you." yelled Naruto as he raced over to his captain with a pigeon and note in hand. Itachi worked at the small piece of paper quickly, rereading everything until he had it engraved in his memory. They had been waiting at the nearest Fire Country messenger post for quite a while now. They had finally arrived just 2 days ago and everyone got settled into a low key inn that Jiraiya knew of and trusted. He had given out word for his Root informant while importing weaponry from his other trusted contacts in Fire Country. Many of which-not to Itachi's surprise- were older, big breasted women. Sakura had been quiet- for the most part- and calm- at best- waiting for word on her step brother.

Itachi massaged his temples, he hadn't slept for almost a week now, giving into short naps wherever he could lay his head. He couldn't sleep next to Sakura in that small Inn room she so vehemently insisted on sharing with him. Simply thinking about her warm body next to his cold one made shivers run up his spine, there were times he thought of throwing control to hell and taking her right then and there- in which she didn't seem to oppose much now in days. He couldn't though, to take her and then leave her like that, even if there was a chance he would get out of this alive and well, he simply couldn't risk it. She deserved to be with a man who had no blood on his hands and no heaviness on his soul; though he was an Uchiha and had been regarded as cold- for the most part- he understood that people didn't deserve such pain. And so the only relief he could find for the constant raging hormones was to let it out in angry bouts of frustration, even so much as walking in front of him rewarded the crew with hand to hand combat and a broken arm- at best. The crew was so damn loyal to him though, that the only one he ever really fought- and severely hurt- was Sasori and on a few occasions Jiraiya, in which he would sometimes find _himself_ in pain afterward. Although Sasuke was being saucy lately Itachi still couldn't find it in his heart to hurt him. He challenged Sasuke to a sword fight just for show once so that his crew didn't feel like they were being treated unfairly but he held back on Sasuke. It was only after that did he realize just how much weaker Sasuke was than him, maybe he had been too easy on the little runt...Or maybe Sasuke simply hadn't been designed for a life like Itachi's from the start. He was still so young, Itachi could never ignore nor look the other way on that fact.

He looked over toward the setting sun, it would take only half a day to meet Hidan at the coordinates he gave, he'd send the female servant of hers with her. They wouldn't need an escort, this side of the country was empty save for a few of Jiraiya's contacts and trusted acquaintances. Hidan wouldn't be there for another day as well. One day, one very last day to see her face beam at the site of him entering that room which was so small it was silly. He sighed, trying not to think about it, maybe he'd simply avoid her for that one day, it would be easier for the both of them if he did so, or maybe he'd give in. He shook his head, failing miserably at trying to fool himself. There wasn't even one day he didn't think of her... much less not want to see her. He could have put it off. He could have let her stay by his side for a little longer seeing as it would take a while before anything really moved in this unorthodox battle. But then he would give into temptation, he _knew_ he would. Now, while the wound was still fresh he would let her go and have it heal quicker that way. He had never thought in his entire life that he'd crave so much to let it all go and settle down with Sakura, hell, with _anyone._

He threw the forgotten pigeon back into flight and walked back inside the small inn- honestly though as much of a man he was, he simply couldn't take having any more huge breasts nuzzled into his face- dare he say... he was _not _a fan of their size.

"Tachi!" Sakura yelled giddily as she ran over to him.

"Did you know about my nanny Tsunade? I can't believe she used to be one of the Legendary Sannin! I mean I thought they were just a legend! Oh, and Jiraiya is too, my that man is so knowledgeable as well. Itachi did you know, did you?"Sakura's mouth raced on as she looked at her estranged lover.

"Yes, I did, he could never shut up about her." said Itachi, he couldn't help smile at her jubilant ranting. Sakura stopped before she could continue summarizing her learnings when she saw his smile.

"I missed that smile." said Sakura, suddenly looking melancholy. Itachi immediately had the smile drop from his lips and instead formed a thin line with them.

"I've been busy Sakura, it is a time of unrest." said Itachi.

"Well, it seems Sasuke has much more time for me, he's helped me keep busy all this time and you were nowhere to found. It's almost like you were avoiding me." said Sakura, as her voice gradually softened into a whisper, almost as if she didn't want him to hear the last of her sentence. Itachi only seemed to focus on the tidbit about his brother keeping her busy... it didn't bode well in mind. She did have a childhood crush on the man...boy. Yes, Sasuke was still a boy, no man resided in the pale and thin chiseled form of his little brother, still so youthful and carefree, still so bloody lovable. He grew irritated as he thought about how well Sasuke had grown up, he already knew many women- old and young- found him irresistible. Hell! He even encountered a few _male_ fans of his.

"And what is it Sasuke kept you busy with?" asked Itachi as he looked around for the little nuisance, his voice unconsciously sounded pompous- although he gave no mind to it.

"Why Itachi! Are you..." Sakura thought twice before finishing her sentence. Gods knew, if she finished it he probably wouldn't talk to her for whatever little time they had left together.

"Well this and that I suppose..." said Sakura, trying to put the man at ease again. Little did she know her short, broad answer ended up stirring a suspicion in Itachi.

"This and that?" his voice was low and almost a feral growl as he emphasized every word. Usually he wasn't this irritable but with recent events and...her, it was hard not to be.

"Well what can I say? The man has time for me." said Sakura both frustrated and excited with his reaction. She didn't think she ever had anyone be jealous over her, it was a new feeling, one Sakura didn't complain about.

"Does he now?" asked Itachi as he lifted his eyebrow. A moment later he was gone and Sakura was left thinking that maybe she had taken it too far.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called. He finally found him at the table playing Sugoroku- or as Sasuke loved to call it; snakes and ladders. Itachi smiled cynically as his brother looked up innocently with a smile on his face- he was obviously winning. Yes, there it was, like hitting two birds with one stone, he had found Sasuke as well as a punishable blunder on his little brother's part, at least _he_ decided so, and _he_ was captain... that was _his_ right.

"Playing games Sasuke? Up now, I'll need to teach you the severity of a time like this." said Itachi seriously. He _wasn't_ bubbling in joy, not at all, that would be sadistic in every way; and yet...

"Are you serious brother? I didn't mean to make a mockery, I just-"

"Come now." interrupted Itachi, before he decided to resign from his earlier scheme due to the complete and utter cute naivety that was his brother. Sasuke followed close behind, head held low as they went outside, the entire crew crowded out as well.

It was over in a matter of minutes, really. A few blows, a few blocks; the dirt running amuck beneath their feet as they exchanged kicks. Itachi only needed one window of weakness in order to dislocate Sasuke's shoulder and break a single rib, he had to admit it was a bit cruel. He was acting like the older brother, slapping his little brother over the head for playing with his precious thing. Although in this scenario it was much more brutal... He walked over to the boy who despite the pain Itachi had caused, still looked in awe at his older brother. Itachi noted how well he contained his pain, he didn't even groan as Itachi kneeled in front of him and set his shoulder back in place with a single jerk. It brought pride to Itachi's eyes as he smiled fondly at his little brother.

"I was a bit harsh, perhaps you should take to bed for the rest of the weak, until your rib heals?" said Itachi as he walked away, passing a wide eyed pinkette on his way back inside.

...

..

.

"Itachi!" Sakura whined for the hundreth time.

"I suppose Sasuke will be too busy to spend any time with you, such a pity." said Itachi, for the fiftieth time.

"Oh stop it already! That was too cruel!" sakura said, though she had a smile on her face.

"But you did it because you were jealous weren't you?" said Sakura as she laughed at the sour face he made, well, as sour as an Uchiha's face could get anyway.

"How much longer until I leave?" asked Sakura, it had been bugging her all day, on one hand she didn't want to know on the other she wanted to be prepared.

"Tomorrow." Itachi answered. Sakura gasped, that was so soon, and he was just telling her this now!

"So I was right, you were going to avoid me until the very last second, weren't you?" asked Sakura, annoyed at his behavior as of late.

"Find it in you to understand." Itachi commanded somberly as he looked at her with pain in his eyes. She could understand- only because she loved him enough to do as he did as well. Still, she held him in contempt for it.

"Itachi, if tonight is our last night then I beg of you-"

"No" Itachi answered her unfinished question without hesitation. He was firm with his answer as well. He knew what she wanted, what she asked for, but he wouldn't let himself accept it.

"Itachi this is just as much my decision as it is yours!" said Sakura anxiously, this was their last night...

"Please, grant me this final request" said Sakura as she looked at him, pleading with her eyes and enticing with her lips as they grew closer to his own.

He didn't pull back as her lips finally met his and her eyes fluttered to a close. He deepened the kiss, exploring her as he would have, had he the time to. She pulled her delicate fingers around the band that held his hair from falling gracefully over him and undid it. His silken strands fell around them and she felt it brush against her pale face, creating a serene tickle against her pink cheeks. She played her fingers, entrancingly, through the strands that the most ethereal of beings had weaved. She felt his hands encase her, his palms were on her hips, squeezing gently in order to melt her into him. His lips felt cold, his hands felt cold, but she was so exceptionally warmed by him, it was beyond her comprehension. But just as the warmth was starting to fill her belly and the fluttering within began to quicken, it was gone.

"For now, I'll leave you this, anything else would be indecent of me, that is not how I want to be remembered by you." said Itachi softly as he caressed her cheek. She didn't argue with that, she was happy with the simplicity of the bliss she experienced, momentarily with him. Anymore and- she contemplated- she would have probably swum too close to the deep end. It was enough, and maybe even more than enough. For her, it was right. Despite wanting to completely give herself to him, she realized she didn't have to do it physically. She was his the moment she stepped on his ship. She suddenly felt the longing for the rocking wood and the lullaby the water sang and the warm body that had slept so close to hers. The warmth she might and most likely _won't_ get to feel ever again, not a warmth quite like his anyway.

He picked her up, much like a groom did his bride and walked the five steps it took to the bed, laying her down gently and doing the same himself. He held her close and looked her in the eye, as did she into his, and soon both succumbed to the coming slumber that was inevitable upon the new moon.

"I beg of you, come back to me." she whispered, she tried to fight sleep, though she was so very tired, her eyes could not open again.

"Sleep, little one." said Itachi, his eyes open; he did not need nor want an ounce of sleep at the present. He was content watching her eyes flutter in her slumber, feeling the rhythmic wave like patterns of her breathing and listening to her soft breathes, inhaling and exhaling. He was content, dare he say... happy, with this.

"Ah, Hatake, you have finally arrived." said Danzo in an almost impatient voice.

"I didn't realize I was late, Hokage." said Kakashi as he bowed his head in apology and greeting. Brushing the rain he had run in from his clothing, it was expected, after all, dark clouds had followed Konoha for days, it was just a matter of time- and that time had come. He couldn't help but take a second to look at the beautiful scenery outside the tower's window, not a single stone left dry from the coming storm's rain.

"We have recently gained some new information. It wasn't at all vital to us but I think it would reward you greatly for your efforts on the mission I have given you." said Danzo, his voice sounded as if he was containing himself. Kakashi wasn't sure, afterall, Danzo was never an open book.

It was only then did he notice who Danzo was reffering to when he said 'we'. It was a Root operative Kakashi encountered many times on the field. Kiba Inuzuka, he was from a prominent but rather quiet

clan. The clan that didn't make too much fuss about their status or abilities, which- if Kakashi was not mistaken- were primarily tracking. They were very good in their field and they were clan members who affiliated their dogs as family and partners. Kakashi couldn't argue that, there were more than a few times his childhood mutts helped him out of trouble. Pakkun was an old and ugly pug now, but Kakashi used the dog as help in the lines of battle many times. Kakashi mentally shook away his thoughts and looked over to the massive, white furball sitting by the Inuzuka's feet; he had no idea how he had missed that upon entrance, he needed to intensify his training, he was Anbu after all, he couldn't have slip ups like this- on the battle field or elsewhere.

"What would that be, Hokage?" asked Kakashi as he looked on at Danzo.

"We know where your lost sister is- or rather who has her." said Danzo proudly, his tone carried sadistical notes.

Kakashi's eyes widened if only for a second and he was gripped with panic, he could feel his heart tighten and he felt nausea overcome him. Who had her? Had someone taken her hostage? Was she hurt?

"Who?"

The word was the only comprehendable and composed sound that could come out of Kakashi, he pushed everything back down as he hung onto the answer to the one worded question. The rain seemed to stop its monotonous motion outside the wide windows, the sound of water having pelted the glass was now a deafening quiet. The answer was not at all pleasant. It was as if it was curled around his throat, choking him. He tried to recall his Anbu training, tried to remain cool as the turbulent waves of despair crashed against the walls of his heart, he had to grit his teeth from the force of it all. His dear Sakura, his dear little sister with _him_ of all the scum in the world. No, it couldn't be right, the Hokage was playing with him, the diabolical little bastard was toying with him.

"Uchiha, Itachi?" Kakashi repeated just to be completely sure. He stared at Danzo as he nodded, seriously.

"I must say Hatake, you are quite the amazing Anbu, you have just heard news of your sister- the unsavory kind as well – and yet you compose yourself so well. Tell me are you still wearing your Anbu mask or are you simply, sincerely taking this lightly?" asked Danzo, reveling in the inner turmoil he was causing his young Anbu- no doubt. Kakashi stretched the hands at his sides, forming fists as he squeezed them closed tightly, taking back thoughts of punching Danzo, punching that disgusting smile right off his disfigured, empty face. He closed his eyes in mock contemplation. He was still Anbu and Danzo was still the Hokage. He was still just a Knight in this chess game and Danzo was still the almighty King.

"I've been trained as Anbu, it would be unsightly of me to react in any other way than I am now." said Kakashi, in his often robotic voice. Danzo seemed pleased with his answer, Kakashi had won his place in Danzo's game- however twisted it was.

"You know him, I assume?" said Danzo, he needed no answer, he knew very well, he had eyes and ears everywhere after all.

"Yes, the entire Haruno family used to reside within the Villa I currently live in, we moved shortly

after ..." Kakashi finished, not wanting to go on. Not wanting to remember the best friend whom betrayed him and the village.

"After the murders Itachi committed" finished Danzo.

"Soon, Kakashi, soon I will need you to continue to phase 2 of your mission and soon- I'm sure- you'll be reunited with your darling little sister." said Danzo.

Kakashi silently thanked the gods Danzo had not tainted his sister's name with his lips, if Danzo had said her name- if Kakashi heard such a beautiful name come from such a hideous monster's mouth he would have gone insane. He would've pulled out his simple katana and slit Danzo's neck- Anbu or not- and the Inuzuka brat would not be fast enough to do a thing about it! He would do the same to every damn Uchiha he could find until he found the one he was looking for. The bastard would never see him coming, Kakashi wouldn't make it as painless for him though, not him. He bowed and left the Hokage tower without waiting for a dismissal. If he stayed any longer, if he let his mind run...

He needed to keep himself busy, keep himself from thinking about useless things that he could not do. Keep himself from chasing the ends of the world for her again, keeping her captor in mind this time...

When he returned to his villa he was fueled with a determination to complete this mission in a fast and accurate manner. Every little thing he saw was written in the snake skin journal. It was only now that he sat down to look through his writing, when the rain started to pour so hard outside that he could not see a thing through his window. It was a rather odd record. It wasn't all that odd that the Uchiha Force had more people out on missions than there were actual missions to go on. From the records Danzo gave him many of the Uchiha shinobi had requested they partake in no more missions for the time being, yet why were they leaving Konoha's gates and in shinobi gear? It wasn't odd, per say, as the other things he noted. Constant whispering, constant paranoia, the Uchiha compound seemed to be on the constant move day and night. They closed their doors to anyone beyond the Uchiha family, entire days now, no one knew what was going on from within, after all every clan had its own customs and traditions and from what was noted on yet another parcel from Danzo; the Uchiha was under ceremonial reconstruction for an upcoming Uchiha festival, the Uchiha Fan Festival. That was completely wrong, Kakashi noted, seeing as all clan festival were open to all of Konoha- to keep Konoha civilians happy- and was always in the beginning of summer. Kakashi had been to a few, and he knew the time for the festivals, they were so close to Sakura's birthday after all. Itachi had taken Sakura to a few while Kakashi had to be away on missions- when he had barely begun his training as a ninja. Kakashi gritted his teeth, his hands balled into tight fists again, he couldn't think about things like that, to think he had trusted Itachi _then_ with his poor, naïve little sister... All in all- Kakashi concluded as he calmed down- things were very odd in the Uchiha compound, all the small oddities added up to scheming souls. He could tell- something wicked was brewing within the Uchiha walls.

...

..

.

"Sakura, wake up." whispered Itachi within Sakura's delicate ear. Still holding her as she slept. The sun was coming up and he- grudgingly- noted that they'd have to start leaving soon... That _she'd_ have to start leaving soon.

"Just a few more minutes." Sakura snaswered though her eyes were wide open, clinging to his warm body, not wanting to leave this moment.

"We must start leaving." said Itachi, untangling his hands from her warm body; as cold air shot at him for committing such a sinful act. He stood from the bed and dressed himself in warmer clothes- a long sleeved turtle neck and typical anbu vest he still had from his younger years along with his black slacks. His turtleneck still fit him snugly, emphasizing on his muscles. He finished with putting his katana back to rest on his hip and let Sakura wear his signature cape to keep her warm. She smiled at him, grateful for the added warmth. Today was colder than she remembered it to be...

"Come, I'll walk you half way, but first get your servant." said Itachi as he packed her a bag with a few complimentary things. When they were finally ready- with Ino in tow- they set out. Not a word was spoken, too scared to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. So Sakura simply wrapped her arm around Itachi's and rested her face on it, feigning shivers so he could not push her away. And so they walked- every step closer to being apart...

She had spent hours awake this morning in his embrace hoping to memorize it; engrave it in her memory all the while worrying.

Wishing to Kami she was not simply carving a _ghost_ into her mind and hoping she was not trying to carve a ghost in her _heart_.

* * *

...

..

.


End file.
